The Powers Lie Within Your Heart
by Lozzieh
Summary: Three girls obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, manage to make a game that releases the power of your heart. When it goes out of control, will they survive? Random nonsense story. I know people going into the game is overdone but who cares?
1. It Begins

**Yay for random stories! I have writers block in all of my other stories, so I'm writing a random one because I'm bored! 8D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aly, Neru and Sirhc were three friends who loved Kingdom Hearts. They would talk about Kingdom Hearts every day, and go over to each other's places to play it and talk about it more. Personally, I don't think that they overly obsessed over Kingdom Hearts, because you can't overly obsess about it because it's so awesome.

One day, the three were at Neru's house, hanging in the front lounge room. Aly was playing the first game again, Sirhc was observing and writing different strategies to defeat the boss Aly was up to, and Neru was sitting at the piano trying to figure out the notes to 'Dearly Beloved', the first game's menu song and the basic theme for the whole caboodle. After almost a whole afternoon's worth of doing so, Neru closed the lid on the piano and thought for a moment. "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if somehow we could make a RPG of Kingdom Hearts, where the powers that lie within your heart come flowing through your body?" Yes, the whole Kingdom Hearts thing had seeped into her brain again.

Sirhc stopped writing for a moment, before turning to her 'sounding smart for once' friend. "Hey, that's a good idea!"

Aly continued to smash the buttons of the PS2 controller. "We could have the powers of one of the characters, I mean, the power that lies inside our hearts could be one of a characters," She managed without leaving her eyes from the screen and losing concentration.

Neru nodded and smiled at them both. "I could use that program I downloaded a few months ago to try and create it,"

"Nerual Esyle, if you tried to make a game like that, you'd blow the house up," Aly said, pausing the game and facing her friend.

Neru stood up and extended her arm into the air. "We could work together! That way nothing gets blown up!"

"It'll be a team effort!" Sirhc sang, jumping over to Neru and extending her arm like Neru did seconds ago.

Aly hopped over to them and did the same. "Huzzah! Let's do this!"

Hours later, it was already finished. They were amazed at how they managed to build a game in a short amount of time, but their tiny brains quickly dismissed the thought. Sirhc danced and grinned. "We did it! We did it!" She sang.

Aly danced with her bud. "Yippee! We are awesome!"

Neru glomped them both. "Yay! Now let's go watch the Saddle Club!" Her brain had shrunk in size, and she had become the stupid retard once again.

Sirhc and Aly both poked her repeatedly. "The Saddle Club? What the hell?!" Sirhc commented, poking harder.

"We have to try the game first, idiot!" Aly continued, also beginning to poke harder.

Neru wailed a little. "Stop poking me!" She pushed their hands away and tried to turn the funny looking console on. "How do you turn it on?"

"How are we meant to know? You made it, doofus!" Aly screamed in Neru's ear while the stupid girl tried to press the weird buttons.

Sirhc tried to take it away to try and turn it on. "Give it here! I think I know how!"

Aly tried to steal it away from her. "No, give it here! I can!"

Before too long, it was a frenzy of pushing buttons. Neru excitedly pointed to the television, her EyeToy flashing green and the screen changing colours. "I think it's turned on!"

Both Aly and Sirhc looked at the same time and dropped the console as they saw a spiral of blues and purples swirling into a vortex on the glass screen. The light on the EyeToy had now turned a blue-purple colour and the little camera shone white. All three girls screamed as the blinding flash of white light sucked them into the black EyeToy's camera, the vortex suddenly becoming real.

"Do you think the game is a success?" Screamed Neru over the roar of the tornado.

"Oh totally!" Cried Sirhc, her long hair flailing rapidly in the wind.

"What the heck are you on, Enitsirhc Eel?! We're in a frigging vortex!" Aly hollered, grimacing at the other two.

"I was being sarcastic, you moron!" Sirhc retaliated.

"Guy's, I think we have a problem!" Neru squealed as another blinding light raced toward them.

"Grab each other's hands! We can't be separated!" Aly screamed, clasping her hand onto Sirhc's. Following orders, Sirhc and Neru both joined their hands together as they entered the light.

* * *

**Gasp! What will happen? I would've written more, but my friends haven't texted me back saying whose powers they want. -sigh- Life can be so cruel.**

**Anyway, by me saying my friends, this is about two of my bestest friends and myself. TRY TO GUESS WHO I AM? 8D**

**Anyways. Stay tuned! I'll add another chapter once I get replies from my buds. Zzzzziiiinnnnnggg!**

**-Lozzieh.**

**P.S. Do you know what the Saddle Club is? If you don't, you haven't lived.**


	2. Waking Up

**Okies, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!**

* * *

Awaking from an unwanted sleep, Neru rubbed her head and looked around the place. She saw both Aly and Sirhc laying on the green grass asleep as she once had been. Her living room had transformed into an endless green meadow, a simple dirt path cut through the blades of grass next to them. Neru looked up and saw a bright blue sky above them. She quickly jumped on top of the sleeping Aly. Aly woke up with a loud grunt, which woke Sirhc right up. Neru jumped off and got to her feet. "Guys! Wake up! Check it out!"

Both Aly and Sirhc muttered "Crap…"in unison with each other as they saw what their spastic friend was talking about. Then they looked toward her.

"Neru, what ARE you wearing?!" Aly questioned, eyeing Neru suspiciously.

She was wearing Sora's Kingdom Hearts II outfit, the reds blacks and yellows randomly clothing her body, and a silver chain holding a crown shaped key ring around her neck. Fingerless gloves shielded her palms, her small jacket unzipped, revealing a shirt. Her pants went down to her knees and went out a little. She giggled as she saw the long shoes that fitted her feet snuggly. Even her short brown hair had been spiked to look somewhat like Sora's hair. Neru just grinned and pointed to Aly's attire. "I could ask you the same thing!"

Her body was covered in black, a long black Organization XIII cloak zipped up with black pants underneath. Her hands were clothed with black gloves and black shoes completed the outfit. Aly's short black-brown hair was spiked backwards, and a little purple triangle tattoo resided under each eye. Aly squealed in delight as she thought of Axel, and looked over to Sirhc and smirked. "Sirhc, you've changed too!"

Sirhc found herself wearing Cloud's Advent Children outfit, with one long black sleeve covering her right arm. Her black pants were slightly baggy, the shirt looked somewhat like cotton/wool, her hands were gloved, and tough shoulder pads connected the shirt to the single sleeve. Her black boots crunched on the grass as she stood up. There was even a sword hanging by a cloth on her back. Her dirty blonde hair was too long to be spiked like Cloud's, so the hair was spiked out sideways slightly to compensate. She 'wowed' softly as she pulled the huge sword from her back and held it with both hands.

Neru continued to grin. "I guess these are our heart's powers!" She commented, as both Aly and Sirhc checked out their clothes.

Aly piped up. "Hey, Sirhc and I have the powers of our crushes on Kingdom Hearts II, but you don't Neru!"

Sirhc folded her arms and commented, "Cloud is hot, but so are heaps of other characters. He isn't my only crush,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Aly replied, waving her hand.

Neru shrugged. "Well I guess I'm more like Sora than Riku. Plus, Riku's powers are too awesome for me!" She sang happily.

Sirhc looked into the distance as Aly and Neru continued to chat. She saw a small figure fighting a small black creature, but then other black creatures appeared and the person was getting overpowered. "Hey! Who's that?" She questioned. "They're getting overpowered by the heartless!" Both Neru and Aly looked as the person was knocked over. Before the three of them knew it, they were bolting over to give a helping hand.

A Shadow heartless lunged toward the person who was on the ground helplessly, but was hit away by Sirhc's huge blade. Aly looked at the person and saw… Yuffie? She held out her hand, and Yuffie gratefully took it and got up. "Hey'a Yuffie!" Neru sang, giving the ninja a thumbs up.

"Do… I know you?" She replied, looking kind of confused.

Sirhc quickly shot, "Guys! You better get your weapons!" The heartless weren't going to wait.

Aly sighed and held out both of her hands to her sides, as flames spiraled around them and formed into spinning chakrums (sorry if the spelling is wrong). She took them and looked up with a cocky grin plastered on her face, just like Axel. "Alrighties!"

Neru slipped into Sora's fighting pose, just like she had practiced not too long ago in her room when she was bored, and a white light formed the Kingdom Keyblade in her hands. "Yay!" She chirped, the pose actually making the Key appear for once.

Sirhc and Neru were the first to move, both always attacking straight away when enemies appeared in the games. Sirhc zoomed forward, holding out the sword straight in front of her, and hit a heartless who disappeared. She then repeated the motion, defeating another. Neru ran toward a heartless and jumped like she loved to do in the game, and as the heartless stupidly jumped up to meet her, she spiraled around in midair and hit the heartless several times before it disappeared. She continued, fighting every heartless in range.

Aly stood there for a second, then started jumping continuously, while running away from the predators. She then whipped around and lobbed her chakrums at a few heartless, fire erupting from both weapons and those heartless disappeared. She began to actually fight without running away.

This continued for a minute, before all the heartless were gone. Neru threw her Keyblade in the air while yelling, "Yay!" Then she ducked for cover as the Keyblade came back down. Sirhc slipped the sword back in it's material and Aly just flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

Yuffie was still looking at the three confused. "Who are you three, anyway?"

Neru was having fun throwing the Keyblade away and it returning to her hand, but she replied, "I'm Neru!" She pointed her thumb at herself.

"My name, is Aly. A-L-Y. Got it memorized?" Aly replied coolly, giving a smirk as she tried to copy Axel's speech pattern.

"Sirhc," Sirhc said, her arms resting by her sides. She tried to keep from smiling.

Yuffie bounced back a little and introduced herself, "I'm Yuffie!"

Neru commented, "We know,"

Yuffie was confused. "You do?"

Aly and Sirhc both kicked Neru's shin's, and she cried in pain. "What she _means_ is that we do now!" Aly tried to cover.

Yuffie smiled, unsuspecting.

**

* * *

**

What I don't understand is how Yuffie doesn't suspect. Oh well. -smiles-

**-Lozzieh.**


	3. Ridin', Fightin'

**Hey! Welcome back! Thank you, you reviewerbs! I feel loved. 8D Sorry it took a while to update. This is the first night I'm sleeping in my own house for a while. Yikes.**

**jcola0823 – Hah, I'm glad you found that funny. n.n Well, tadaa! I wrote more! You rock! You're my first reviewer! -gives you cake and cookies-**

**snowkitty231 – xD You like it that much, eh? I'm writing! Been busy! Achh! -rushes around-**

**Anyways, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The last part of the first paragraph is owned by my best bud, -kyuubiqueen-, who used this in her story 'Roleplay Game'. Read it! It's the best!**

* * *

Sirhc watched the stars whiz past as she leant against the window, her nose almost touching the glass. "Wow…" She whispered at the breathtaking scene. She hadn't ever seen anything like this before. Aly was almost as mesmerized at her friend was, although her jaw hurt. Why, you ask? Once they had stepped onto Cid's Gummi Ship, Aly had tried to see if 'Gummi' meant actual Gummi confectionary.

Neru bounded in and yelled out, "Where are we going?" towards Yuffie, who was sitting down in a chair. "Whose ship is this?"

Yuffie rubbed her temples and replied, slightly annoyed. "We are going to Hollow Bastion, and if you were listening a few minutes ago, this is Cid's ship," She tried to sound calm, but the whole 'few minutes', Neru had been asking pointless and annoying questions.

"Oh," Neru commented, staying quiet for a few moments. "Why were you in that field in the first place?"

"I needed training," Yuffie replied simply.

Neru grinned and gave a snort. "Hah! You really do need it!" Yuffie looked up, glaring. "I mean, that was my first time fighting in real life, and I did better than you!" The ninja stood up and smiled.

Neru slumped down as she held the huge lump on her head, Yuffie stomping out. Aly looked at her friend and laughed. "It serves you right," She commented.

"And you can talk, Alyat Ezor. You're the one who tried to eat the Gummi Ship," Sirhc tutted, looking away from the stars.

"Shut up!" Aly growled, sending a death glare toward the female Cloud.

"No, you shut up!" Sirhc shot back.

"The lot of you shut up!" Neru screamed, holding her ears with a grimace plastered across her face.

Leon strutted in and folded his arms. "The ship's about to land, so you should get ready for the landing." The girls nodded and all followed the brunette out of the room. After moments of silence, someone spoke up.

"How're you doing Squall?" Aly asked.

"It's Leon," Leon replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"No, your first name is Squall, but you want to be called Leon," Aly corrected.

Sirhc slapped Aly's arm and hushed, "Aly, he doesn't want to be called Squall because of his past! So shut up!"

Aly pulled her arm away. "I know, I know!"

Leon stopped, causing the girls to stop, and he turned around with a weird expression on his face. "How do you know so much about me?"

Neru grinned and finally spoke up. "We're stalkers!" Both Aly and Sirhc twitched, and glared at her while Leon's weird expression grew larger. Aly cracked her knuckles, a very bad habit – especially because sometimes she hurt herself cracking them, and Sirhc's glare had 'death' written all over it. Neru giggled.

All four continued, Neru holding her aching head once again. "Why is everyone against me?" She questioned, pouting.

"Why _isn't_ everyone against you?" Aly replied with another question.

Neru paused in confusion. "Say what?"

"Never mind," Sirhc muttered, resting a hand on her forehead in embarrassment.

The girls could hear Leon chuckling quietly. Neru frowned as they all felt the ship land. "Shut up!"

The three friends walked out of the door and looked around in amazement, while Leon strutted towards Merlin's House. They speedily hurried after him as their eyes searched the town in shock. It was so real, and it looked terrific. They stopped being amazed once Neru saw a Moogle and picked it up, squeezing it like a teddy, squeaking something like "So cute". Aly and Sirhc found it funny though, because the Moogle was kicking and struggling and making funny distressed noises. Leon eventually got Neru to let go, once he had hit her over the head a few times with his Gunblade. She then went all pouty, once more.

Sirhc rolled her shoulder a couple of times. "I'm getting stiff. I need to fight something," She sighed, talking not to anyone in particular.

Aly snorted. "What makes you think that will do anything! You've only fought once, idiot,"

"Well, here's your chance," Leon muttered, stepping back as Dusks appeared.

Sirhc smiled and took out her sword, slipping into a battle position. "Alright, right on cue like usual," She chuckled maturely, unlike her usual self. "Stupid gay nobodies,"

Aly smacked her over the head. "Axel is a nobody! He is the shmex!" She glared at her friend. "He is not stupid and or gay, no matter what you say!"

"I like the AkuRoku pair though! It's so cute!" Sirhc whined.

Neru continued to pout. "Shut up and fight, you wieners!" The Sora look alike was very impatient, she had already summoned the Keyblade.

Aly sighed and summoned her two chakrums speedily. "Geez,"

Sirhc was the first to move. Gracefully stomping along the ground, she sped over to a dancing dusk and took a swing over her sword. It was knocked back, but it's stretchy legs began to stalk over to the female Cloud. Sirhc spun around the nobody, reversal, and the stupid dusk tried to figure out where she was, even though she was right in front of it. She hit it thrice, before it disappeared in a white flash of glittery stuff.

Aly threw her chakrums and continued to move her arms as if she was still throwing them. They moved forward in little blazes of fire and she smirked. Both weapons burst into flame when they had hit a nobody a couple of times. It jumped into the air to attack her from the sky, but Aly simply threw her weapon wielding hands into the dusks gut, making it disappear also.

Neru simply bonked nobodies over their heads and kicked them, making several dusks disappear.

This continued for a while until all the nobodies were gone. The three girls stood there panting, as Leon walked towards the house. Neru poked Aly and ran after Leon, glomping him from behind. Aly shook her head in disapproval, and Sirhc crossed her arms. Neru was giggling as Leon tried to de-attach her from himself. She had managed to loop her arms around his neck and lean on one of his sides. Once in that position, Neru wasn't sure to let go. Although, Leon was much taller than her so her legs weren't even touching the ground. Aly saw Neru's position and laughed, herself being subject to the same thing mostly every day.

* * *

**Run out of inspo. Poops, whatever.**

**Anyways, review and eat cake always!**

**-Lozzieh.**


	4. Getting in Trouble

**Duodenum! Welcome back!**

**Duodenum. Hurr. It's a part of the small intestine apparently. It came up when I typed 'Dundundun'. Thought I may as well put it there! Yay!**

**Anyways, time to reply to reviews. -smiles-**

**chibi blue mouse - -gasp!- I 'member you from Kyuubi's story. n.n Hee, it happens. We're best buds so yeah.**

**jcola0823 - Long review. Yay! Yosh, Aly can do some funny things. I wish it was made from Gummi though. xD I'm glad you like the random happenings. n.n; -writes more- There there, I can only pretend that we can go into a game by typing a story. How sad is that?!**

**snowkitty231 - o.o Urr… 'kies. -brings you back to life- LIIIIVVVEEEE!**

**Anyways, enjoy the next chappie!**

* * *

Sirhc, Aly and Neru stood gaping at the huge computer screen that Cid was using in Merlin's House. Sirhc muttered, almost whispered, "I wish I had a computer screen that big,"

Aly nodded, her eyes still fixated on the screen, letters appearing like flashes as Cid's hands danced along the keypad. "Yeah, then if we played music video's it would look so awesome,"

Neru nodded, but choked as a fly flew into her open mouth, not managing to say anything.

Cid looked behind him to see the two girls staring in awe (the other having a coughing fit and clutching her throat). "What's the matter with you two, dumb asses?"

Aly frowned and spat, "Well at least we don't look old,"

Cid glared and bit harder on the stick wedged into his mouth. "At least I'm not a dumb ass,"

Aly raised her fist but Sirhc took it and pulled it back down. When Aly shot a glare at her, she muttered, "No need to pick fights, Aly,"

Aly gaped in anger. "He started it!"

"And I'll finish it," Sirhc sighed, frowning.

In the meantime, Neru was still choking, and going slightly purple. Leon saw this, folded his arms and looked away angrily. He didn't care. It had taken him 10 minutes to pull her off of himself when she had glomped him, and he was now pissed and wanted her to suffer. Obviously, Neru hadn't given him a very good impression.

Finally, Aly slapped Neru across the back and that stopped her choking. "Shut up! Your random noises are annoying me!"

Neru looked around a little before asking, "Why are we here anyway?" Sirhc and Aly shrugged, looking over to Yuffie who was looking through some documents. "Yuffie? Why are we here?" Neru asked again.

Yuffie looked up and shrugged slightly. "I don't know, you guys just followed me onto the Gummi Ship when it landed,"

Neru pulled a confused face. "Oh,"

"You could help us with a problem though, while you're here," Yuffie pointed a thumb to Leon, who was sitting in a chair at the opposite side of the room. "He can show you what's wrong. Leon?"

Leon looked up, sighed and walked over to the door. "Follow me to the Bailey," He said, although it was more of a command.

The three girls shrugged and followed him to a room which was outside, overlooking a destroyed castle with an empty channel flowing around it and leading down underneath them.

"That is the problem, and there is also..," Leon commented as he pointed to the dark broken castle, then lead his hand to point at a group of dusks walking towards it. "..That,"

"You want us to get rid of the Heartless and the Nobodies?" Sirhc translated.

"Exactly,"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Aly asked dully.

"Because he's awesome!" Neru exclaimed, mostly only saying that to make Leon become less angry at her. All that did was make Leon frown weirdly in her direction. "What?" She asked, shrugging. He just shook his head. "What?!" Neru asked again. Everyone shook their heads and tried to return back to the subject.

"Anyway, are you sure you guys can handle both the Heartless and the Nobodies?" Leon asked.

"Sure we can, we do all the time," Aly replied plainly, giving a little bragging tone.

Sirhc folded her arms. "Well, sort of,"

Neru smiled. "Indefinitely!"

Leon looked at them all weirdly. "..Right," He looked back over to the castle. "Well, you better get to it,"

The three ran back where they came from, heading back towards the Market area to buy supplies. Walking around the corner, Sirhc froze and her eyes widened as she stepped back and hid behind the wall. Neru and Aly followed, very confused. "Why are you hiding?" Aly asked cautiously.

"He's right there…" Sirhc whispered, backing up against the wall.

"Who's here?" Neru asked.

"…Cloud…"

The other two gasped and looked at each other. "What does this mean?" Neru choked out.

"That… the characters are still here in the game, although we look like them and have their powers…" Sirhc answered quietly, thinking that this game was a terrible idea.

"We're in deep shit," Aly muttered, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Let's stealthily make out way around! He won't notice!" Neru chimed, smiling.

Before they knew it, the three were trying to make their way past the real Cloud, who was resting on another wall, concentrating on his thoughts. They tried to look inconspicuous, but it wasn't going very well. Cloud looked up and saw Sirhc, dressed in the same clothes as he was, trying to sneak past. "Who… are you? And why are you dressed the same as me?"

Sirhc blushed and stopped in her tracks, stopping her friends who were trailing behind her. "U-Uh," She tried to say something to explain herself, turning to face him. "Um …Coincidence? We must shop at the same store!"

Cloud frowned. "I don't buy clothes at stores,"

Sirhc had to think fast. "Maybe we just… have the same taste in clothes?" She couldn't help but feel stupid.

Cloud looked at her strangely. "You didn't answer a question. Who are you?"

"Sirhc," She managed, trying to sound cool and calm.

"…Cloud," He replied.

"Nice to meet you," Sirhc said, giving a weak smile.

Neru cleared her throat, just to show that Aly and herself were still there.

"Neru, Aly," Sirhc introduced, pointing her hand to each person when their name was spoken.

"Hi," Aly greeted.

"Nyello," Neru also greeted, giving a wave.

Cloud gave a nod and said, "It was nice to meet you," before walking away into the direction they had come.

"O-kay," Aly sighed, beginning to walk off to the shops. Only Sirhc followed. "Neru, you comi-"

Neru had stopped dead, looking forward in dread, a sweat drop appearing on her head (Gotta love rhymes). With a quivering hand, she pointed ahead and both Aly and Sirhc looked at what she was pointing at. It was Sora, and he was coming towards them with Donald and Goofy.

Aly almost yelled out, "Oh crap," but that would make them more visible for the other three comrades.

There wasn't any time to move, and before they knew it, Sora and his team-mates were only metres away. Sora looked puzzled as he saw Neru, and looked back at Donald and Goofy for an explanation. They both just shrugged. Sora stepped closer to Neru and she began to get nervous. "Uhh, hi!" She giggled, trying to sound fine.

Sora tilted his head and gave a very confused look. "Are you wearing the same clothes as I am?"

Neru laughed. "Yup! Talk about coincidences!"

Sora smiled and laughed with her. "Wow, our hair is even the same!"

Neru held out her hand for a hi-five. "We rock!"

Sora hi-fived her outstretched hand and grinned. "Yeah! So what's your name?"

"Neru!" She sang, giving him a thumbs up. "What's yours?"

"Sora!" He sang back, returning the thumbs up.

Sirhc looked at Aly and slapped her palm against her head. Why wasn't it this easy to explain to Cloud? Why could Neru get off easy?

Sirhc and Aly introduced themselves, and Neru and Sora continued to converse, chatting their little heads off. Aly sighed and tapped her foot in annoyance. When would she be able to meet her beloved Axel?

**This chapter's long enough. I'll write more later. Bahh.**

**Toodles!**

**-Lozzieh.**


	5. Enter Kyuubi

**dooPING Doobee****!**

**BLAH!**

**Anyway.**

**-kyuubiqueen- - VVVVAAAAHHHHH You're sitting next to me telling me to type something long for you. VVVVAAAHHHHH Nothing to write! VVVVVAAAAHHHHH (Kyuu: HAHAHH! I ROCK SHIT!) Hey! That's under MY COPYWRITE! VVVVAAAAHHHH (Kyuu: SUUGGGER! –was meant to write SUFFER! But stuffed it up. Was about to write fu.. then stopped. You noticed- And I like to ramble on, since you say that you said that you would not write something long. How dare thou VAHH at meh! –slaps- HAHLSDJALKSFKSDHGUOF AOCJR) … Onto the next review reply!**

**jcola0823**** – 83 I tried to make it.. Sora… ish… but I failed miserably. Oh well. VVVVAAAHHHH (Kyuu: -bows pleasurably- Wow.. I used a big word. OTHER THAN THAT—THANKTHOU FOR ZEH COOKIE! It sits in my stomach and has filled it nicely. Yummah) I tried to make it fast because Sirhc wants me to update quick. n.n;**

**snowkitty231 - -writes more- DUNDUNDUUNNNN VVVVAAAHHHHH This chapter is mostly random. Not awesome. Just random. I was out of inspuurrratioonn. (Kyuu: Sup sexay?)**

**ANYWAY! Enjoy the very random chappie. It is very random. This is rated T for randomness. It has nothing bad in it. But it's random. Get ready for random. Random starrrtttiiinnnnggg… NOW!**

**DISCALIMAARRR: I OWN MYSELF. WHEWT!**

* * *

Aly licked the ice cream. The bittersweet taste filled her mouth and she smiled. "This ice cream is really salty! It's really nice though," She complimented Donald's uncle, Uncle Scrooge.

"Thanks! It's taken me a long time to get it just right," Uncle Scrooge replied, smiling braggingly.

Neru and Sirhc nodded their heads as they both took licks of their ice creams.

"Is this all you have been doing lately, Uncle Scrooge? Trying to make this ice cream right?" Donald asked his uncle, looking at him funnily. He thought it was a waste of time.

Uncle Scrooge just nodded proudly.

Goofy laughed. "Huh-yuck! It tastes terrific!"

"Shut up," Aly commanded, pointing a finger at the dog man.

Sora grinned and bit his ice cream. Neru looked at him funny. "Why the heck to you bite your ice cream?"

Sora looked back at her weirdly. "Why not?"

"Because you are supposed to savour the flavour!" Neru replied in a huff.

"It doesn't matter, it tastes the same," Sora commented, turning up his nose.

"But if you lick it, it lasts longer,"

"I don't care,"

"Well you should,"

"Well I don't,"

"Well you should,"

"Well I don't,"

"Well you-"

"SHUT UP!" Aly screamed, clutching her head.

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" Sirhc screamed louder.

Everyone went silent for a few seconds. Neru chimed up again to Sora, who continued to bite his ice cream. "Well you should,"

Aly smashed her over the head. That shut her up.

"LLLEEEEMMMMOOONN—TREES!" A familiar voice yelled. Who was it you ask? Yuffie. She came bounding around the corner. "Aly! Neru! Sirhc! We need your help!" She puffed after the muscle breaking run. "Nobodies! They're appearing at the Bailey! Quick! You need to hurry!"

Sora jumped. "Nobodies? Onward!" He bounded off towards the Bailey, closely followed by Donald and Goofy.

Sirhc pulled her sword off of her back and charged after them. "Let's get them!"

Aly followed. "Hi-Ho-Silver! AWAY!"

Neru skipped after them. "Tra-la-la-la"

Uncle Scrooge cried as Yuffie bounded away and left him alone. "I have no friends!" He wailed.

The seven comrades came to a halt in the Bailey, as tonnes of Nobodies appeared. "Let's get to work!" Sirhc lead, whacking away a Nobody who had darted at the group, making it disappear. The rest of the team nodded.

Aly put out her arms and summoned her chakrams, grinning evily because she felt like it. And also because she knew she could whoop the asses of the Nobodies who stood in her way.

Yuffie pulled out her huge Shuriken and stood there. With it.

Both Sora and Neru moved to their fighting pose, which was exactly the same, and their Keyblades, which were also the same, appeared. Sora looked in amazement and grinned. "Wow! A large coincidence!"

Neru gave him a thumbs up. "YEAH!"

They all got ready to fight. And they did. Eventually.

Sirhc glowed a light blue aura and rose into the air. She then flew around, hitting many nobodies several times, making them all disappear. It looked very spectacular, and she felt very awesome.

Aly threw her chakrams at some nobodies, flames erupting from them, and called out, "Dance water, dance!" Everyone who wasn't fighting looked at her very confused. Wasn't her element fire? Oh well. She continued to fight, while dancing disturbingly.

Sora and Neru stood back to back and used the same pattern of hits to hit the nobodies away. Each stroke they made was identical to each other.

Donald and Goofy fought their random retarded ways, and Yuffie threw her Shuriken and it hit several enemies. They all disappeared. It was very nice.

(Kyuu: Yes. Berreh nice. –applauds-)

Once all the Nobodies disappeared, everyone applauded (I don't know why). Suddenly, on top of a building which was close, men in Organization cloaks appeared and took their poses for some strange reason. "Organization XIII," Sora muttered seriously. My gosh.

One of the members looked at Aly weirdly, pulled their hood down to reveal red long hair. Guess who. "Who… are you? And why are you wearing that cloak? …And why do you have the same hairstyle as me? …And why do you have the same tattoo's underneath your eyes like me?" He seriously asked too many questions.

Aly smiled and replied, "Who am I? Aly. A-L-Y. Got it memorized?"

"Hey! That's what I say!"

"Well I started it,"

"No you didn't!"

"How are you sure?"

"I… just am!"

"Who're you?"

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Yes, because it's my saying,"

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No it's no-"

The leader pointed his finger at Axel and commanded, "Shut up!"

Aly leaped up towards Axel and randomly tried to glomp him. But he was too tall. So it ended up as a cling. "AAAAAXXXXXXEEEELLLLL!" She wailed.

Axel just fell over and struggled. "What the hell?!"

Neru grinned and leaped over on top of Aly. "PILES!"

Sora jumped on top. "PILES!"

Yuffie jumped on top. "PILES!"

Goofy jumped on top. "HUH-YUCKUCK! PILES!"

Sirhc jumped up and kicked the pile, making it collapse, to reveal an unconscious Aly and a looking dead Axel. "RETARDS!"

The organization members stood there gaping as a fight erupted. "What… the… heck?" The leader murmured.

* * *

**Harr.**

**Toodles.**

**Until next time.**

**Kyuu, say bye. She has been here the whole time by the way.**

**(Kyuu: I.Am.So.Hot. –licks finger and touches butt, then watches it sizzle- Yeah bebbeh)**

**-Lozzieh.**

**-And Kyuubi.**


	6. Sexual Feelings

**Hello once again!**

**Sorry it's taken a long while to update. I had NO IDEA how to start this chapter, actually leading off of the last. Blah. Time for review replies!**

**jcola0823 – xD I'm glad you found the randomness funny. It was kind of awkward to type with Kyuubi sitting next to me watching TV and then reading what I was typing occasionally. YAY for crazy beings! -hi-fives- My family thinks I'm weird too. I have maths homework too, doesn't mean I'm going to do it. -laughs- Yay for long reviews! -glomps-**

**snowkitty231 - D: Why do I killa yuuh sou? -glomps-**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

After an uneventful period of time (Sirhc managing to get Aly off of Axel, Xemnas talking evily to the seven team-mates about the Organization, Sora getting all serious again), the Organization XIII members teleported away just before Donald could attack them. "Drat, they got away!" The duck mumbled angrily.

Yuffie crossed her arms. "Oh well, we'll get them next time,"

Sirhc glared at the ninja. "How do you figure that?"

"Uh… I don't know," Yuffie replied, sounding like she'd already admitted defeat.

After a minute of everyone standing in silence, Aly looked around and sighed. "Is there nothing to do around here?"

Sirhc slapped her and gave a scowl. "That's offensive, you know,"

"To who?" Aly replied.

"..People who live here,"

Neru smiled, finally doing something. "Well, unless they know that they are boring and they can take it like a MAN!" She flexed her arm muscles that didn't exist on 'man' to emphasize.

Aly and Sirhc rolled their eyes in unison, but Yuffie just giggled – sounding a little embarrassed. Sora watched Neru's non-existent muscles in amazement, then looked at his own arm and flexed it, watching his muscles go up. He grinned. "Hey look! I've got muscles!"

Neru shot over to him and started poking it. "It's so creepy, but it's so awesome!"

Aly and Sirhc rolled their eyes another time, both looking as aggravated as each other.

Axel, who was actually lying on the floor unconscious still, moved slightly. Aly squealed in delight as she realized that he was still there. "Let's take him back to Merlin's House!"

After a long debate on whether they should take an Organization XIII member back with them, they ended up doing so. It took about 10 minutes for the seven to actually get him there. Aly settled Axel in a chair, and swooned as she watched him sleep. Sirhc was watching her with a disgusting look on her face.

"What are you going to do now, rape him?"

Aly smirked and Neru ran out of the small house screaming, "SHE'S GONNA RAPE HIM! RAAAAAPE! RAAAAPE!"

In all the commotion Neru was making, Cloud charged up the street in curiosity. He sighed as he saw one of the girls he met earlier. "Hey, girl-" The blonde began, before being cut off by Sirhc zooming out from the house and tackling the brunette to the ground.

"Shut up, Neru! You're causing a fuss!" Sirhc hissed, covering her friend's mouth with her hand.

Cloud watched in confusion, before asking, "Uhh, what's the deal?"

A grimace was plastered on Sirhc's face as she looked toward the blonde boy, but it was wiped off by a full faced blush almost instantly. "U-Um… Nothing!" She laughed nervously. "Neru here is just being a loud mouth,"

Cloud nodded suspiciously. "She was screaming 'rape',"

Sirhc blushed harder at the word as it came from his mouth. "J-Just a joke!"

Sora stepped out of the door and asked, "What does 'rape' mean?" His face was innocent.

Neru laughed loudly and began, "Being raped is when someone-" Sirhc slapped her hand over Neru's mouth once again, as fast as lightning. Sirhc could have sworn she saw a hint of red spread across Cloud's cheeks.

"Um, Sora, maybe you shouldn't even ask, I don't think you want to know," Sirhc explained to the young boy.

Before anyone could say anything else, moans were heard from inside the house. "_Oooh_, **Axel**, _**AX**_…_**EL**_…,"

Cloud, Neru, Sirhc and Sora all opened their mouths in horror. Sora went weak in the knees and fainted, leaving the other three staring in shock. Silence, except for the continuous moans.

Aly cackled as she continued to make noises from behind the door.

* * *

**Don't worry everybody. ALY WAS **_NOT_** RAPING AXEL. I assure you. She was merely making noises to freak everyone out.**

**I was just saying in case people get offended. Teehee. :3**

**Sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to get another chapter and I didn't know what else to type. At least this time I wont get stuck in writing the next chapter because I left it on an open thing where it can start from anywhere I want. Yay!**

**Hope to see you next time!**

**-Lozzieh.**


	7. Chairs and Conversations

**Hello once again! I'm trying to update faster again. I try for the readerses benefit. Or... their torture. Can't be too sure with my stories. Hah.**

**Anyways, review replies!**

**-kyuubiqueen- - You were just pretending. Like I said. Otherwise that would be wrong, and I don't like that. ouo -patpat- I know, I read the reviews for it. Except… I didn't know you told her to… urm… go away.**

**jcola0823 – Why do I keep killing people, darn it! x.x Yes. Poor Axel. xP I'm glad you enjoy the randomness of my writing… I feel luffed. YAY! UBERLY!**

**Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirhc ran a wet cloth over Sora's forehead. '_Poor kid,_' she thought as she watched his pale face. '_I think he'll be scarred for life. This has definantely gone too far._' Her concern rose as she looked over in the direction of her comrades.

Aly was cackling evily and Neru was pointing her finger at her muttering things like, "Bad Aly, baaaad!"

Cloud was staring open-mouthed at the still unconscious Axel, who was slumped over in a chair. '_Is this what happens when people cross the path of these three weirdos?!_'

Trying desperately to think of a way for the three girls to return home, Sirhc tried to sit Sora straight in his chair. His floppy unconscious form was irritating her completely – every time she moved him into a good sitting position, his body flopped over and she had to pull him up again. After numerous times of trying to make him sit straight, Sirhc got frustrated as his body flopped again, so she decided to leave him and walk over to where the others were. "Guys," She started, pulling Aly and Neru away from Cloud. "Don't you think we should try and get back home? We've completely destroyed the initial events that were supposed to happen! We're ruining Kingdom Hearts!"

Neru pushed her backwards a little. "Why are you acting so serious all of a sudden, Sirhc? This isn't the actual game of Kingdom Hearts, remember? Only a copy. It's not like we're harming it,"

Aly nodded. "Yeah, why can't we have a little fun, Sirhc? Why?" She whined softly, but annoyingly.

Sirhc sighed. "Whatever, the point is, when we choose to – how are we supposed to get home? We didn't figure anything out before we got sucked in and I'm not sure how we can even _try_ to go back even if we really wanted to," Her voice hissed in displeasure, and she could feel herself flush in irritation.

Aly snorted and replied, "We didn't even think this thing was going to work, let alone what we were going to do to get out,"

"I know!" Sirhc snapped, chewing on a fingernail. "But how are we supposed to get home?"

Neru looked up at her friends and looked at them very seriously. "Guys, we'll just have to pray something happens to help us. Until then, we may as well hang around and have fun while it lasts,"

Sirhc chewed harder on her nail. "Well what if nothing happens and we never get back home? What then?"

"If that _does_ happen, which it _won't_, we can just stay here," Neru replied simply.

"What, stay in a video game for the rest of our lives?" Sirhc began to talk quicker as she got more nervous.

"Come on, Sirhc, open your eyes," Aly sung. "Things will turn out well, just look behind the cons and look at the pros!"

"What pros?"

"The fact that we are here in a Kingdom Hearts game with the characters we love,"

"Speak for yourselves, I haven't even seen Riku yet," Neru pouted.

Cloud tapped Sirhc on the shoulder and she jumped in shock, turning to face him quickly. "I think your… friend… is waking up," He stated, nudging his head toward the awaking red head.

Aly skipped over and plopped herself onto his lap. He just opened his eyes drowsily and almost made the chair fall backwards in surprise. "W-What the hell?!" He stuttered, pushing the plump dumpling off of him. "Where am I?"

Sirhc sighed and muttered, "You have been kidnapped by the obsessed fan girl of doom,"

And Aly blushed and smiled cutely, Axel actually tipped the chair over in horror. Not that Aly was unattractive, it was just that he wasn't used to this sort of thing. "Say what? Fan girl?!"

"I'm your **biggest** fan!" Aly screamed, whipping out a picture she had drawn of his face, which looked exactly like him. "See?"

Axel inspected the drawing and blushed slightly, before whacking it away and standing up, crossing his arms huffily. "Whatever,"

Neru slipped onto the floor and pouted sadly. "Why can't Riku-kun be here?"

"I don't know, maybe he just hates you?" Aly commented truthfully.

Neru lunged at her, managing to sit on top of her and pulled her head into a headlock. "You take that back!"

Aly tried to escape, but she ended up just wiggling underneath her. "Let… me… go! Ack!"

Neru frowned, her hold not budging. "Not until you take it back!"

"Never!" Aly squirmed angrily.

Wrapping her legs around Aly's body, Neru tightened the grip. "Take it **back**,"

Aly decided that she should just give up. "I take it back! I take it back!"

Neru released her hold and stood up, smiling. "Thank you," She simply walked away and started to shake Sora. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

Cloud and Axel watched in utter confusion. They had no idea what that was. All they knew is that they didn't want to see it again.

Suddenly, Yuffie appeared at the doorway, panting once again like she had been last time. "Guys, quick! Nobodies are appearing by the second down at the town! They have already killed someone!"

Sirhc nodded strongly and shouted, "Move!" before charging out with everyone following. Even Sora. Neru must have managed to get him to wake up after head butting the top of his head with her hard noggin'.

* * *

**Yeah. I have no idea where Donald and Goofy are at the moment. Let's say that they were playing strip poker in the bailey. Yeah. That will do. -shifty eyes-**

**This chapter isn't very long on the editor... I hope it's longer than the last chapter. Sheesh. Sorry about that.**

**Hope you'll join me for the next chapter! :3**

**-Lozzieh.**


	8. Piromaniacs

**-zooms into view, holding up spoon triumphantly- I HAVE THE SPOON OF THE UNICRONELL! ALL HAIL KING GOLFBALL! FORGET CHINATOWN! ROADS ARE ON THE WAY!**

**-brother walks in- What the hell are you talking about, you frigging idiot? You're typing a story here!**

**Oh yeah… -lowers spoon-**

**Welcome to another edition of… Unn… The Powers Lie Within Your Heart! I should change the name. It's too long. Oh well, stuff it. Can't be bothered.**

**Alrighties, review replies.**

**-kyuubiqueen- - You aren't unattractive. That's why I said that. :3 Scene familiar? Say what? What are we talking about? You shouldn't have stolen Pepsi from your daddykins. Wont he get mad? Hah. I like that you like it. Riku… -sobs, and glomps- I told you at school, never mind. xD**

**jcola0823 - -glomps back- :3 Yes, poor Axel again. He is a very unlucky chap. I'm glad someone knows the truth! YAY! STICKER! 8D Yosh, Axie does have a fan girl. And she is a very obsessed fan girl. -points upwards at Kyuubi, coughs- Sankyuu for the support! n.n Moofintastic? I LUFF it. O.O**

**snowkitty231 – 83 I was wondering where you'd disappeared to. -huggles- I'm glad you like the story!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Ruins spread across the square, screaming people and creatures tried to flee from the gathering white/grey enemies. Aly watched as flames arose from a building, the smoldering black smoke covering the blue blanket sky. Sirhc gaped in shock at the destruction the Nobodies were inflicting. Neru furrowed her brows and yelled angrily. "Leave this place _alone_!" The human shells paid no notice to her cries of rage, and continued to attack a dilapidated building, which had once been the Accessory shop. Neru continued to scream at them, but Sirhc put a thin hand on her shoulder.

"Stop, Neru. The only way we can stop this is if we defeat them," She said soothingly.

Aly kept her eyes on the blazing fire. "Sirhc, we need to put out that fire, otherwise the town square will be completely destroyed," The ember from the Accessory shop spread onto the next, threateningly.

Neru put her arm forward and the Keyblade appeared in her grip. As soon as she clutched it, she raced towards the dusks and began to attack them ruthlessly, her anger increasing every moment.

Quickly taking the sword from her back, Sirhc charged and hit a Nobody who was about to attack her friend's blind spot. She grunted and hissed, "Neru, why must you jump in head first?"

While Sirhc was occupied, another Nobody tried to attack Sirhc, but Cloud jumped in the way with his sword and slashed it backwards. "I think you should watch your back,"

Sirhc blushed and turned back to the enemies, regaining her guard. "S-Sorry," She murmured, striking at a Nobody and letting it disappear.

As Sora charged in with the group, Aly's eyes were completely mesmerized by the liquid movements made by the flames. She knew that if they breathed in the charcoal smoke for too long, their lungs would get intoxicated. She knew this by watching too many movies. "Axel," She murmured towards the scarlet head standing next to her.

Axel watched the four fighting with haste. "Yeah?"

"Could you put out that fire? Or call back the Nobodies?"

He shifted his feet a little. "I might be able to get rid of the fire. It might take me a few minutes though," Axel glanced down at the girl. "As for the Nobodies, no can do. When they've been ordered to do something, a person who isn't the person that ordered them to do so can't call them back,"

Aly looked up at him. "That line was a little confusing,"

"Sorry, only way to explain it,"

"So you mean, if let's say… Zexion ordered the Nobodies to… get him an icecream, you couldn't tell them not to because they wouldn't listen to you?"

"Uhh… Exactly,"

Aly paused and smiled at him. "You have a very nicely shaped forehead,"

Axel blushed at the random compliment, but decided not to reply and get working on extinguishing the flaming buildings. He jogged toward the closest building and held out his hand, almost instantly the flames began to become smaller.

Aly, who had been ignored, folded her arms in annoyance.

The four who had been fighting continuously were now slowing down in pace, the smoke that surrounded them was being breathed into their system. Neru began to cough. "Guys, this isn't working! They just keep coming and coming!" She was, of course, referring to the Nobodies.

Sirhc coughed and defended against an attack. "Just keep fighting, Neru! There's no time for complaints!"

Slowly the black smog enveloped the four, neither one of them able to see through it.

"I can't… See a thing," Cloud muttered angrily.

"How did the Nobodies manage this?" Sirhc asked, annoyance dripping through her voice.

Sora swung his arms around desperately in search of his friends who he couldn't see. "Guys, where are you?!" Something soft was felt under his palm. "Who's there?"

Neru squealed and punched him in the face, knocking him back and leaving a dark ring around his left eye. "Pervert! What the crap are you doing?!"

"You know he can't see in this smoke, Neru! Don't get dramatic!" Sirhc snapped at her.

"How would you like it if someone grabbed you in an awkward way?!" Neru snapped back.

"Well it was an accident!"

"I don't care! You would've done the same!"

While the two bickered, Axel continued to put out the fires with haste. Aly just watched, still irritated with him, with her arms folded. He glanced at her. "Aly, can't you help?"

Her eyes shined as her name was used by him. "But you're the only one who can do this,"

Axel smirked and looked back to the fire he was busily exterminating. "I think you could do it. You just hold out your hand and think about the fire getting smaller and it does what you think about,"

Aly bounced next to him and held out her hand excitedly, trying to think.

"You need to think very clearly,"

She imagined the fire decreasing, and closed her eyes. The fire began to grow smaller quickly as they both combined their powers.

"See? You've got it!" Axel praised happily.

Aly blushed and continued to put out the flames.

The dusks, circling the occupied arguers, created a circle of timber that was hidden by the smoke. It was very wide, and they did so un-noticed. Before anyone realized, one of the Nobodies had taken a piece of burning wood over and dropping it onto the wood laid out. Almost instantly, the whole ring burst into flames.

The four trapped inside felt the sudden extra heat and saw the glow around them.

"What the hell is happening?!" Sirhc breathed quickly, beginning to panic.

Cloud looked around, his face grim. "We're trapped,"

Sora wailed loudly. "I don't want to die!"

"ALY! AXEL! WE'RE TRAPPED IN FIRE! HEEEELLLPPP!" Neru screamed at the top of her lungs. Which was pretty loud.

Both the Piro's whipped around straight away and saw the blazing ring of death. "Oh… no…" Aly whispered, her eyes wide as the Nobodies retreated.

* * *

**Yeah. Mental blank. Can't be bothered writing more, wanted to finish it tonight.**

**Hope to see you next chapter!**

**-Lozzieh.**


	9. Portal to the White Darkness

**Boo! Me again. Writing another chapter. Yep. Awesome. –thumbs up-**

**Anyway, here are the review replies. :3**

**-kyuubiqueen- - Yeah, that was your idea. You get credit. I think. No problem, doesn't take me much to make you look cool. n.n**

**jcola0823 – Yes they are trapped. Sora was just clumsy. xP -patpat- Don't cry… o.o; Yes, you are here again, favourite reviewer! -luffles- Wow… I have a #1 fan… -sobglomps- ;u;**

**snowkitty231 – I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN. 8O And I'm the authoress. How sad is that? :3**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Aly and Axel watched in horror as a ring of flames surrounded their friends. Aly wanted to scream her heart out at the thought of her friends burning in the pixilated world, never to return back home again, but nothing came from her mouth but a muffed chocking noise from the back of her throat.

"We need to do something!" Axel shouted at the frozen piro.

"…" Aly said nothing as she gazed into the thick black smoke which had engulfed the four.

Axel's hands shook her shoulders, trying to wake her brain up. "Aly! Aly! Snap out of it! We have to save them!"

Aly shook her head slowly as Neru and Sora's loud panicky screamed erupted into the air. "I… can't…"

"Why?!" His voice was irritated as he let go of his tight grip on her. Storming over to the flames of the circle quickly, analyzing the situation. "The width is too wide to extinguish… The Nobodies thought ahead,"

Aly could feel salty tears pricking behind her eyes, gazing her vision. Though they covered her sight, they did not flow. She couldn't cry. Although she wanted to shed all the tears that was possible, she couldn't. Her body wouldn't allow it.

Inside the fire, Neru and Sora desperately ran along the insides of the bright orange flames and wailed loudly in panic. "We-we're gonna die!" Neru stuttered, her pace hastening.

Sirhc stood there, frozen, just the same as Aly. She was too young to die, so she thought as she watched the two crazed brunettes running back and forth. "Oh god…" She whispered, barely audible.

Cloud looked stern, trying to figure out a way to escape calmly. He had been in many tight spots such as this and had always found a way to escape unharmed. Or, at least, barely harmed. The blonde's eyes darted around through the smoke, his brain trying to calculate a means of escape. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find a single flaw in the Nobodies' plan. Cursing under his breath, he turned to Sirhc, who was looking almost dead from fright. Cloud pulled her arms around her stiff body to calm her down. "Sirhc," He calmly whispered into her ear, sending unwanted chills down her spine. "You need to calm yourself down to see clearly. Help me try and find an escape,"

Gulping, Sirhc nodded carefully, and began to think of some strategies that were used in the games. Her mind flicked through possible choices and halted on the perfect one. As Cloud released his arms from around her, she ran to the edge of the fire and yelled clearly, "Axel! One of your powers in jumping in and disappearing in fire, correct? You used that strategy when fighting Roxas before awakening Sora, correct?"

Axel was stunned at the information that poured from her mouth. He nodded. "Yeah, but how will that help?"

"Use your head! You can jump in and pick us out one by one!" Sirhc shook her head at his stupidity.

"You use _your_ head! Whoever comes back with me will have to jump though the flames too and get burnt!" Axel snapped back.

"We'll still get out, yes? Besides, the only thing that the fire would do would be singeing our clothes which we could easily put out!" She yelled, becoming annoyed. "If you don't do this now, we'll all die,"

Axel cringed at the word 'die', although he ruthlessly attacked because of orders, sometimes with the intention of their death. He made a quick decision to do what the blonde said and leaped into the fire. He appeared next to the panicking Sora, quickly swung him over his shoulder and jumped back through the flames. Sora's clothes instantly caught fire, but the piro quickly rolled him on the ground – extinguishing the flames. He did so with both Cloud and Sirhc, and they all came out unharmed. Leaping back in to collect Neru, he found that another person in a cloak had her slung under their arm. "Who are you? Let her go!" He demanded forcefully.

Neru struggled violently, kicking and punching while screaming an earsplitting scream. Tears were pouring from her eyes in dread.

The figure didn't even acknowledge the question about his identity, and merely let darkness cover both the figures. Axel ran forward as the little brunette looked at him sadly, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She had given up the fight. The two disappeared as Axel got less than a metre away.

Both Aly and Sirhc's faces lighted up as Axel jumped back through the flickering flames. Axel gave them a disheartened look, and their faces dropped in horror. "What… happened?!" Aly questioned quickly.

"Someone… took her," Axel replied sadly. "There was nothing I could do!"

A salty tear rolled down Sirhc's cheek as Aly dropped to her knees. Aly eyes bore into the dirt.

Silence spread across the five, until Aly let out a agonizing holler of pain. It was the loudest she had screamed for a long time. Sirhc slid down beside her and pulled the screaming girl into her arms in comfort for both her friend and herself.

Sora, Cloud and Axel witnessed in silence. None of them dared to say anything that could hurt the two more.

The only sound that was heard was the sobs of both Sirhc and Aly, and the gentle flickers of the deadly flames.

A wide eyed Neru cried in silence, her wrists and ankles bound and a tough piece of material wrapped roughly over her mouth – around her head. She watched in horror as she lay in the corner of the white room, her tears staining her face. The man stood in front of her, laughing as she cringed and shied away. He kicked her side a couple of times for fun, then left her in the small room guarded by white prison bars.

* * *

**Yeah. Hope you liked. Nothing really to say here…**

**Hope to see you next chapter!**

**-Lozzieh.**


	10. The Choices

**Yo ma homiez! Gonna get this jigg up quick, kay?!**

**-kyuubiqueen- - Your answer was said on MSN. I make Axel hot for your benefit, Kyuu-chan. xD Yeah, I was bored. Yes. Yes we do do that.**

**jcola0823 – x3 I only remember Axel's fire thingie while I was writing the chapter. I actually had no idea how they would escape. o.o Yes, mini SirhcxCloud moment. I didn't want her to react to that much though, because then it would go lovey dovey and change the 'urgency'. Whatever. xD Hah, I want to kick him too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Har weh gow, doodz! Hope yerz lieks!**

* * *

The warm steamy air drifted off of Aly's mug of hot chocolate. Her eyes drooped as she stared into the light brown liquid. Silence continued to make the room awkward when Yuffie walked in and handed Cloud a mug. He nodded thanks and let the warmth of the chocolate heat up his hands.

Sirhc took a quiet sip and flicked her eyes over to Axel who looked very strange holding the white cup in his hands. She then glanced to Sora who was looking into his lap, his mug on the table next to them. Her eyes wandered back to the red head. "Who took her?" Sirhc asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Axel met her gaze, but he turned away quickly, almost in shame of himself. "I'm not sure,"

"Was she already gone before you got into the ring?" Sirhc asked, putting a further question forward.

"No, I couldn't see his face," He explained, taking a gulp from his drink. "But he was wearing the Organization cloak, so he must be in the Organization,"

"Unless," Aly murmured into her mug, causing everyone to look at her. "It was Riku,"

Sora choked on his own saliva. "R-Riku?" He spluttered. "Why would Riku take her? He doesn't even know her!" It seemed to them if anyone of them spoke Neru's name that something terrible would happen.

Nodding in agreement, Sirhc commented, "That's true, Riku doesn't know her and would have no reason to kidnap her,"

"We can't know for sure that Riku _wouldn't_ have taken her," Aly stated. "But who's to know that he would kidnap her in mistake of thinking that she was plotting against Sora?"

"Aly, you're thinking too much again," Sirhc sighed, taking another sip of her cocoa. "Why would he do that for Sora's safety?"

Sora piped up. "Why _wouldn't_ someone do that for my safety?"

"Because you're not worth it," Aly frowned. "Stay on subject; this is serious, dipshit,"

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Sora pouted annoyingly.

"Would the Organization have kidnapped her?" Cloud asked Axel, joining everyone in ignoring Sora's last comment. "I mean, what would their goals be in taking her prisoner?"

Axel shrugged slightly and replied, "I'm not sure. They use sneaky plans that you don't figure out until they hatch them." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't know who would have done it or who ordered it, but I know that they definitely took her back to The World That Never Was if they did actually kidnap her, which is our most likely choice,"

Sora pulled a confused face at the piro. "Hey, when did you decide to be on our side? Why didn't you leave to go back to the Organization when you regained consciousness?"

As Axel glanced over to Aly – who was daydreaming, and was still staring into the hot chocolate in her hands – a hint of red spread across his cheeks, but he replied, "I-I'm not sure, I guess after I was looked after I feel like I owe it to your guys to stay on your side,"

"So you're not with the Organization?" Cloud asked bluntly.

"I couldn't say _that_,"

"Then are you a spy?" Sora looked suspicious.

"No way, I have no connection with what has happened,"

"Are you positive?"

"The last time I saw them I was glomped by Aly unexpectedly and knocked unconscious,"

"Are you completely positive that wasn't just a set up to be glomped to come back here to spy?"

"…What?"

"Look," Sirhc said, trying to get back on track. "We need to find Neru, so Axel, can you lead us to The World That Never Was?"

Silence spread across the five when Neru's name was finally spoken.

"Yeah, I can," Axel nodded simply. "She might not be there though, it might not have been the Organization that took her, you have to realize that,"

"I think we realized that a while ago," Sirhc commented.

"Let's just get her back, alright?" Aly said, putting down her hot chocolate.

Everyone agreed and went off to find Donald and Goofy so they could leave on their Gummi Ship. Too bad when they found them in the Bailey Goofy was down to his jocks and Donald was in the moony. Donald had obviously lost Strip Polka.

* * *

Neru cradled her legs and rested her head on her knees. The cell was cold, and her skin was reduced to goose bumps. She shivered as a dark portal appeared just inside the bars. A figure threw a metal plate towards the small girl, causing a loud clatter. Neru looked up to find Larxene, The Savage Nymph, smirking at her. "Eat your food, kid," She muttered, sounding annoyed. "Before I take it away,"

"I'm not hungry," Neru said, trying to sound brave, but however hard she tried, her voice still sounded quite afraid.

"You're not hungry, eh?" Larxene spat in disgust, snatching the plate up again. "Well then you're not getting anything until I serve this to you tomorrow,"

Neru eyed the food on the plate. A hard bread roll, that was all. She wanted to scream at the electric girl and demand to be set free, but it was like she had no tongue. No words would come.

After about 10 seconds of a hard glare between the two, Larxene huffed angrily and stepped into another dark portal behind her. "Stupid kid, I hate stupid kids," She mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Neru to hear – almost as an unspoken warning.

Hours later, when Neru could not remain awake, she drifted off to sleep on the hard white floor. Nightmares filled her head, and she whimpered without consent. How she longed for the embrace of her friends and her family again.

A smirking figure stood outside the chamber as she whimpered. Her kidnapper chuckled and turned, only to retreat to do only what he knew.

* * *

**Alrighties, hoped you liked that. I tried to add humor into it as you can tell, but for some reason I keep on writing sad stuff. I don't know. I think I'm just bored with my life and bored of cracking stupid random jokes in fanfics. Well, I'm not bored of it… just want to write seriously at this point of time.**

**Okay, I'll shut up and leave you to do… whatever… stuff… you do… Yeah.**

**-Lozzieh.**

**P.S. Just in case you don't know, 'in the moony' is just another way to say naked. I didn't really want to say naked. But hey, now I have said it! NAAAKKKKEEEEED! The full moony! Sorry. n.n;**


	11. Fried Chicken

**Hello all. :3**

**Yeeck. Here's another chapter.**

**jcola0823 – n.n Yosh, Akku does luff Allu. Hey! You could call the pair AkkuAllu! 8D Donald and Goofy are newbs. xD I… don't know why though.**

**-kyuubiqueen- - Yes, he does Kyuu-chan. xP Why rape? Hnn? Wow. -huggleglomp- That is really terrible. You **_**should**_** call me…**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

"123Blue requesting permission to shoot freely, repeating, 123Blue requesting permission to shoot freely," Sora spoke into his headset, with his thumb hovering over the red button that was attached to the steering bar.

"Permission granted, 123Blue," Aly replied into her headset.

Sora pressed his thumb down on the button dramatically and watched through the screen as Nobody and Heartless ships blew apart when the red laser beams hit their sides. A larger craft flew down in front of them and began to shoot. "123Blue requesting permission to dodge, repeating, 123Blue requesting permission to dodge,"

"Permission granted-"

"Just shut up and drive the Gummi Ship you idiot!" Sirhc screamed as the ship wavered, the craft had been hit.

"_Fine!_" Sora grumbled, regaining control on the red and yellow ship.

"Seriously! We're on a serious mission here!" Sirhc huffed, clutching the wall for support.

"So?! Lighten up!" He whined.

"She's right Sora!" Aly retorted angrily. "This is serious!"

"You were dong it too!" Sora spoke loudly, almost shouting.

"Of course I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn-"

"Shut up!" Axel hollered in annoyance. Everyone went silent. "Sora, can you stop being stupid and step on it?!"

Sora pouted. "I'm going as fast as this bloody ship can go!"

Cloud sighed as they began to fight. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Neru sucked on her long pink and white fingernail. It was her left handed middle finger. She couldn't help but suck on it, it was just a habit of hers. Staring at the white wall in front of her, she sucked in quick sucks. '_I'm going to go insane if I don't get out of here soon,_' she thought, her eyes wide, feeling her insanity starting to create origami with her insides.

A blonde female figure emerged from a dark portal that appeared and she chucked the same plate from yesterday towards the brunette. "I told you that you'd be having this again today," Larxene growled. "So eat, pip-squeak,"

Neru frowned objectively to the reference to her size. Standing, she found that she was indeed a great deal shorter than the Savage. "I'm not hungry," She growled back, sounding fiercer than Larxene herself. "And don't call me pip-squeak,"

"Alright then, _shorty_, don't you dare try to get tough on me," Larxene threatened, her high temper rising even higher. "Otherwise I'll have to zap you until your insides are fried,"'

"You just try, _Pikachu_," Neru's voice rose in anger, not really caring about the consequences.

Larxene gritted her teeth and threw a kunai to whiz straight past the short girl's ear and land into the ivory wall. She threw another to the other side and then grinned evily. "Adios," Holding up her hand, an electric pulse vibrated towards the metal daggers and gave Neru a horrible surge of electricity, not too bad, but bad enough to get the warning across. Neru squealed in pain as the volts ran through her body, closing her eyes tightly.

Before Larxene could go further, a voice spoke and broke her concentration. "Hey hey hey, don't get mad, Larxene!" Neru swore she could have kissed the man at that moment. Of course, it was Demyx, to the rescue.

"What the hell do you want, Demyx?!" Larxene shot angrily.

Demyx shook his hands in front of him and smiled. "Superior doesn't want his hostage fried," His voice was calm. Way too calm for Neru's liking, but she didn't care. At least she wasn't having volts still flowing through her body.

Larxene snorted angrily and just let a dark portal consume her and teleport away.

Demyx smiled playfully to Neru, and she returned the smile. "Thanks a ton Demyx!" She sung, glomping him without thinking.

"Woah!" Demyx managed to say as he was tackled to the ground. "Uhh… No problem! How do you know my name?"

Neru grinned, and with some quick thinking replied, "Larxene called you Demyx, so I guessed that's what your name is,"

Demyx returned the grin and got up, shaking off the imaginary dust on his 'uniform'. "Ah, okay,"

"Why are you here anyway?" Neru asked curiously, picking herself up. She felt strangely safe with Demyx around. It was probably his care free attitude and the fact that she knew he wasn't trying to kill her.

He gave a nervous smile, which didn't really give Neru confidence. "Well, I've been sent here to… Well… You know, take you to Xaldin for interrogation,"

Neru looked to the floor, saddened. "Oh…" She looked up to see his face. "Do you have to tie me up?"

"Well, I was told to," Demyx looked almost as sad as she was. "I'm not going to tie you tight though, just loosely, because I don't really want to hurt you or get kicked out of the Organization,"

"Okay," Neru nodded, understanding a little better.

"And can you do one thing for me?" Demyx asked as he began to bind her wrists together.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"When we appear out of the portal, can you pretend that I was tough on you and struggle and stuff?"

Neru nodded again and smiled a little. "'kies,"

Demyx smiled as they walked into the dark portal he created.

* * *

"Are we almost there?!" Aly whined for the hundredth time. She was getting really impatient, and this trip felt like it was taking a million years.

"For that last time, NO!" Axel shouted, his eyes bloodshot from the pressure.

Sirhc rocked herself in the corner, looking green as Sora quickly swerved. She shook in sickness and mentioned, "If we don't stop making quick swerves like that this Gummi Ship will turn into a Chucky Ship,"

"Hah! Chucky," Sora laughed happily.

The blonde looked grim in the background and sent evil glares at the brunette.

Cloud just sighed for the billionth time that minute. This trip really was going to take forever. He just knew it.

A loud 'bleh'ing sound came from the back and all three looked disgusted. Sirhc stood happily and turned to Donald. "I don't think you want to look in your wizard hat,"

* * *

**Yeah. I hoped you liked that. Tried to add in more humor, but I failed miserably. xP**

**I'll see you next time.**

**-Lozzieh.**


	12. Interrogation and Strip Polka

**Hello again.**

**Let's get straight to the point today.**

**jcola0823 – Hah, I get annoyed saying 'Are we there yet'. xP Those newbs.**

**-kyuubiqueen- - Yes. Chucky.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aly spun around in amazement as they were surrounded by tall dark buildings. The paved road was grey and shadowed, giving a creepy feeling. Sirhc shuddered in fake coldness. "It's so sinister," She commented quietly, not really directing it ant anyone in particular.

"What would you expect?" Aly asked annoyingly, leaning closer to her friend's ear to whisper, "It's just like in the game,"

"I know, but its way more creepy up close and personal," Sirhc whispered back, trying to be subtle and not trying to draw attention to their two lined conversation.

Axel just ignored the amazed eyes and walked ahead, obviously towards the castle. "Come on guys,"

The rest of the group trotted after him. Donald and Goofy decided to stay with their Gummi Ship. Most probably because they were craving another game of strip polka.

* * *

Goofy huh-yucked. "I'll whoop yer ass, Donald!" He sat down with an unusually evil smirk plastered on his face.

Donald chuckled. "You wish. Hey, let's make bets!"

"Good idea! If I win, you have to wash the ships windscreen with your bare butt. When everyone's back, 'course."

"Deal. If I win, you have to ask Cloud to dance with you when they get back. But you need to be in the nude when you do it,"

"Deal,"

With that, they shook hands and grinned, before beginning to lay out the cards.

* * *

Xaldin slammed his hand down on the white hard table, a vein almost bursting from his forehead. "What is your name?" He asked, trying to cast the irritation out of his voice. Even Neru had to admit he looked pretty scary for a weirdo.

"Narf,"

"…What is your name?"

"Chicken Noodle monster,"

"I'm going to ask _again_, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

Neru paused. "Your voice sounds funny," She giggled happily.

Xaldin hollered loudly in frustration. It was at this point that he figured out he didn't think he was very good at interrogating. Holding up his hand, his six lances appeared and pointed themselves toward the brunette.

She went silent in fear before answering, "N-Neru,"

"Where do you live?" Xaldin asked, smirking when he finally got results.

"Earth,"

"Where on Earth?"

Neru went silent again before wailing, "Stranger danger! Never tell anyone where you live, they could stalk you or find you or find you and kill you or rape you or do something that meanie-beans do to you if you do!"

Xaldin was confused. She had talked too fast that he hadn't understood a word she said. He decided that it wasn't very important. "Why were you with Sora?"

"Because I met him and became friends,"

"Where were you heading?"

"We weren't heading anywhere,"

"I said, where were you heading?"

"I already told you! We weren't heading anywhere! We were just hanging out at Merlin's house!" Neru held her tied together hands up to her mouth. Oops. She had just given him valuable information that he could use.

"Aha," Xigbar smirked again, sending chills down her spine. Why had she said _that_? "Who were the others you were with?"

Neru remained silent.

"Who were they?" He repeated, his lances moving in closer, threatening.

"I don't want to tell you!" She almost shouted, but she wished that she hadn't. One of his sharp lances traced along her cheek, drawing a long line of bright red blood. Neru inhaled in pain, trying not to cry or look weak. A defiant frown wiped across her face as a huge droplet of the red liquid ran down her cheek and under her chin.

"Tell me," Xaldin forced, his glare strong. "Tell me who they are!"

"Never," Neru muttered angrily.

He decided that he wasn't going to get much out of her, so he would just have to try again later. At least he had gotten a little information to report to Superior. The lances moved way, and Neru sighed a breath of relief. A dark portal appeared next to her chair. "Get back to your cell, before I _really_ hurt you,"

Neru stood, trying to make herself look refined, and stepped into the portal. She felt the darkness covering her and teasing at her insides as she walked through, but she just kept walking until she exited into her white prison. The darkness instantly closed and she pulled the rough roped from her wrists. She winced as she rubbed the faint red marks that had been left, even though the knots had been fairly loose. Neru touched the cut on her face with her pointer finger and looked at the blood, but popped it into her mouth to swallow it. '_That man is going to pay,_'

* * *

Aly began to run as the Shadow Heartless continued to appear from the ground behind them. She didn't feel like fighting until she got to the castle, she wanted to save her energy for then. "Hurry up, guys!" She shouted.

"Wait up!" Sora sighed, trying to chase after her desperately.

Sirhc jogged after the two and looked back to the Heartless gathering. "We'll have to fight them sooner or later Aly! There's no use running!"

"If we stop to fight them, they will just keep appearing and it will take forever to defeat them all," Aly replied huffily, remembering trying to kill all of the Heartless that appeared there in the game.

"They're just going to keep building up," Cloud commented, jogging beside Sirhc, light on his feet.

"So?" Aly snapped, becoming frustrated.

"She's right, you two," Axel said, running weightlessly beside Aly. "There's no point in fighting, we would just be wasting time and our energy,"

"See?" Aly smugly grinned as she got the Axel seal of approval.

Sirhc sighed. "Whatever,"

"So how long is it going to be until we get to the castle?" Sora asked, becoming impatient.

"Not too long now," Axel replied finding the turn off point he was looking for. "Not too long at all,"

Before they could get any closer, a cloaked figure appeared in front of them, causing them to abruptly stop.

Silence filled them as the Heartless swarmed behind them. "Who are you?!" Aly growled angrily, feeling a fight coming on.

The figure pulled his hood down. Long blue hair cascaded down his back and his bangs were abnormally long. A cross shaped scar ran across his face. "Its just me, Saix,"

Aly grimaced. "I bet you were the one to kidnap Neru," Her words shocked her comrades. Why had she guessed so suddenly?

Saix smirked and replied, "Well, do you want your dear friend back? I'm afraid Superior simply won't allow it. We haven't gotten the most information out of her as we can,"

"What do you mean information?" Sirhc pondered aloud.

"Did you kidnap Neru?" Aly repeated in a question form, her frown deepening as he spoke about 'information they hadn't gotten out of her'.

"Maybe," Saix replied. "Maybe not,"

"Just give us a freaking answer!"

Saix summoned his Claymore and slipped into a battle pose. "Would you like to find out?"

Almost instantly, Aly had summoned her chakrams and slipped into her pose. Sirhc whipped her blade off of her back and held it in front of her, ready for anything he was going to give them. She knew his battling style and how to defeat him, so she didn't think it would be too difficult. Axel and Cloud both took their weapons the same way that their female doubles had just done and slipped into battle poses. Sora felt a little left out, being the only Key Bearer now since Neru had been captured. He quite liked having a double to watch his back. The Keyblade appeared in his hands and his slipped into his own pose.

Saix chuckled silently. This would be interesting.

* * *

**Okies, I've written just about enough that I can deal with for one day, so deal with it.**

**Hope you stay tuned for the battle next chapter!**

**-Lozzieh.**

**P.S. Please, if you review that is, tell me which one you would like to read. Donald wiping his butt on the windscreen of the Gummi ship, or Goofy being naked and asking Cloud to dance with him. Thanks!**


	13. Plans

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN! AAAAAHHHHRRRGGGGHHHH! 8O -shuts up-**

**Welcome back my little n00blets! Wait… you're all probably taller than me… or older than me… -shrugs-**

**jcola0823 – xD I made that stranger danger thing up on the spot. I just kept adding stuff on with 'and's. Yes, Xaldin needs a life AND a shave. When he's sleeping I want to get a shaver and shave his sideburns off… Neither? Both? There has to be one winner! x.o**

**-kyuubiqueen- - Yes. Yes he must die. Yes, Saix is gay with Captain Mansex. xD Yes, Axel is your… hottie. That sounds so weird to say. And awkward to type. At least for me. CIAO SUPERALYHAMPERSON THE ULTIMATE DINOSAUR CHICKEN!**

**Here we go! The battle commences. Oh, and by the way, if Saix's fighting is a little different to it is in the game, I apologize. I'm only going by memory here! I don't actually look up anything for these things, everything I'm writing about the characters is being plucked from my memory. So excuse me if I get some stuff wrong.**

* * *

Aly struck at the floating Saix, who had a blue aura surrounding him. As her chakrams hit the glow, she was deflected backwards and she stumbled. "Damn it!" She muttered angrily.

Saix chuckled and zoomed toward her, hitting her side and causing her to yelp loudly. He flashed away before she could lash out.

"Use the copies! The copies of his Claymore, idiot!" Sirhc shouted, becoming very frustrated as she sprinted toward one of the copies stuck in the ground. She dodged a charging Saix and flipped over the top of the Claymore, and landed on the other side. Then, when she got a good grip, Sirhc pulled the weapon from the ground and waited until Saix stupidly enough charged again. She smashed him as hard as she could with the heavy copy and his blue aura faded, leaving him without his ultimate defense.

The Luna Diviner growled loudly and held his Claymore above his head, as if he was threatening.

Sora and Cloud jogged hastily toward the scarred man and both swiped their weapons at his stomach which had been exposed, but Saix brought his Claymore down heavily. Before it could hit, both of the boys jumped to opposite sides, effectively dodging what could have been a fatal hit. While Saix was occupied, both Aly and Axel had snuck up behind him, and shot their identical chakrams at his back, flames erupting from the red and grey wheels. Saix shouted in a mixture of pain and rage and whipped around to hit Axel in the side. He 'oofed' in sudden pain and Aly squealed loudly. "Axel!"

In seething anger, Aly charged toward Saix and spun around, sending a roundhouse kick towards his body.

* * *

Neru sat in her cell, completely bored. At first she had been scared, but now the fear had melted away to reveal a bored side of her which no-one loved to see. All was silent. Until a loud voice broke through. "Take on me! Take me on! I'll be gone, in a day or TWO!" The shrill notes would have made anyone's ears bleed. After about twenty seconds of more silence, she shouted, "SOMEONE ENTERTAIN ME!" It wasn't as loud as she could go, but it was sure close to it.

A portal appeared in front of the brunette and out strutted Demyx, who was making strange faces. "Could you be a bit quieter? We can hear you from the other side of the castle,"

Smiling, Neru stood up and glomped him to the ground, much like she had done before. "Well I'm bored! It's not like its entertainment central in here," She whined loudly in his ear.

Demyx gave her a pat on the head before pushing her off and getting off of the ground. "Well, you're in a 'prison', what could you expect?"

Neru jumped up next to him. "Well in prison you have room-mates to keep you company," She pouted sadly at him, which looked very pathetic. "But here I have no-one! I'm all alone!" Her eyes glittered with fake tears to add drama.

The Melodious Nocturne gave a sad pathetic smile in return. "Well, I guess I could stay for a while if you like,"

"Yay!" She screamed, glomping him to the ground once again, this time his head smashed against the ground. "Oopsies, sorry Demy!"

Demyx smiled in dread as his head spun. He could imagine little yellow birds spiraling around his head.

"Oh, by the way," She smiled. "I'm Neru,"

* * *

Aly and Sirhc panted, both exhausted. This fight had raged on too long and they had been going all out. Beads of sweat run down Axel's face and Cloud breathed deeply. Sora was pretty much falling over in pain as he felt his breath leaving him. Even Saix looked thoroughly exhausted, but he tried to keep a straight hate filled face. They all knew that if they continued, they would kill themselves trying to win.

Aly frowned. "So… did you kidnap Neru?"

This question had popped up again, and Saix just smirked. "You could say that,"

Sirhc furrowed her brows tightly together. "You'll pay for what you did,"

Saix's eyebrows raised. "Will I?" There was about ten seconds of silence before he continued, "I hate to leave you all like this, but I need to report back to Superior." He turned to Axel. "And Axel, I'm disappointed. This will be reported to Superior also," With a final look, Saix disappeared into the darkness.

"You'd like to report anything to Captain Mansex, wouldn't you, gaybo?" Aly muttered, feeling frustrated. They had let him escape, and he was the one who had captured their friend.

They crowded together to figure out what to do next. Cloud folded his arms and stared at the ground. "Considering who we almost got taken down by Saix alone, I don't think we can handle battling through the castle to save your friend,"

Sirhc was taken aback by this. "Say what? We aren't leaving her there!"

Cloud put out his hands in a way to say 'calm down'. "Hey, I'm looking at this in a fair perspective. We can't just go in there! We'll be killed!"

Aly folded her arms. "Are you saying that we should leave our friend in there with those psychos?" Her face turned red with anger. "I don't think so! Think of what they could be doing to her!"

Axel pushed Cloud back a little as if to say 'don't get her angry'. "Obviously leaving her in there isn't an option, but barging in isn't an option either,"

"Well then what the heck are we doing?!" Sirhc asked snappily, getting confused.

Sora piped up. "I say we should go for it. We need to rescue Neru!"

After a moments silence, they all nodded in agreement. Mission: Get Neru Back Without Getting Kidnapped or Dying was underway.

* * *

Demyx fingered the long scar on Neru's cheek. "Whoa, how did this happen?" He asked, honestly not seeing it before then.

Neru swatted his hand away. "Uhh, Xaldin got me during interrogation,"

"What?" Demyx looked a little shocked. "He wasn't supposed to harm you!"

"Well, I guess he didn't get the memo," Neru commented, smiling. "It's okay, because it stopped hurting,"

Before Demyx could say anything more, Saix appeared outside of the cell. He coughed, a sign to say 'I'm right here', and watched as Demyx jumped up from sitting next to the brunette.

"S-Saix! Buddy! Just keeping the kidnapee in order," He tried to explain, smiling in reassurance.

"Her friends are outside. I've held them off, but they are going to enter the castle to retrieve her,"

Neru jumped up, excited. '_They're outside! Yay!_'

Saix smirked. "So we're planning a trap to defeat all four, and we need your strength,"

The brunette stared at the Luna Diviner in a mix of horror and shock. Would the Organization take down her friends? Surely not, the good guys always win in everything! But then, she thought of real life. The good guys usually didn't win. Her eyes glanced over to Demyx, who was shifting nervously. He wasn't going to…

Demyx nodded. "I'll be right there,"

Neru exhaled in dread. She felt weak at the knees.

Saix nodded in an answer and darkness consumed him, taking him away from the ivory prison.

She turned to the Melodious Nocturne in anger and sadness. "W-What are you going to do to… my friends…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't go against my orders," Demyx replied sadly, before disappearing into the darkness himself.

Neru slid her back down the wall, eyes wide, and sat in silence for about ten seconds before sobbing into her knees. Why had she gotten herself kidnapped?

* * *

**Blah. I don't like this chapter. Whatever.**

**Hope you excuse the probably out of characterness of Saix. I had no idea how to make Saix talk and stuff so… yeah. I guessed. As you can tell.**

**Hope to see you next chapter!**

**-Lozzieh.**


	14. Mission Unpossible

****

Hey there everybodeh! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I actually finished this chapter a while ago, but I haven't been bothered to type it up. u.u Sorry!

**-kyuubiqueen- - Is that all you have to say to me? Yay Axel? –shakes fist-**

**chibi blue mouse – Yes. You are correct. ouo I'm glad you found that funny. xP –updates-**

**jcola0823 – xDD SAIX MUST DIIIIEEE! Yay for Chuck Norris. o.o Yes, Demyx should rejoin the light side… No problem about the reviews! You need to write more soon! More Gym Class! D:(**

**snowkitty231 - Yesh, the plot does thicken for once in one of my stories. Demyx is sort of mean in this though.. not so much meanmean, but just.. ignoramus. Sort of. Zexion is in this chapter, but I really have no idea what to make him do. x.x; Sorreh. No Zemyx yaoi in this fic. Well.. no intended yaoi in this fic at all actually. The only real yaoi I like is the Gravitation Anime. :3**

**Yes. Anyway. Here we go!**

* * *

The five hastened down the hall, the white darkness etched in the walls. They ran as fast as they could run, and they felt their muscles burning with exhaustion from their previous battle. Aly could feel her breath running in short ragged gasps from the continuous exercise she wasn't used to. "Are we… almost there?" She puffed at Axel, trying to keep her speed up.

Axel nodded as his took long strides. "Just a few more rooms to go through now," he replied as they turned through another door to enter another room.

"We better be close," Sirhc muttered, "Otherwise I think my legs will fall off,"

Sora huffed loudly. "I'm with you,"

"Stop being such babies," Cloud commented, hardly out of breath at all.

Axel put out his arms to stop them and glanced at them. "This is the door," he said, nudging his head in the direction of the door that lay before them.

Both Aly and Sirhc grinned and pushed the Dancing Flames aside. "Then let's go!" They spoke in unison. Bounding forward, they all smashed through the door and scanned the ivory white room. They then spotted a little cell with white bars on the front suspended above the ground.

"Hellooo?" Sora wailed curiously, wondering if anyone was actually in there.

"Neru?" Aly called out, curious herself.

The five saw a small pair of pale hands reach out and touch the bars, followed by a familiar face. There was Neru, hair a mess and her eyes wide.

"Neru! You're alright!" Sirhc yelled happily.

"Get out of here! Leave! Don't worry about me!" Neru screamed.

Aly noticed that she looked thinner than her usual skinny self. "Why the heck would we do that? What have they done to you?!"

Neru shook her head quickly as they moved closer. "Run! Save yourselves!"

Sirhc saw the scar that ran down her cheek, the crusted blood still trailing on her face. "What happened to your cheek?! Why do we need to run?!"

"It's a trap!" The brunette screamed, louder than before.

That was when the five realized what she meant. They were in danger.

Aly brought out her chakrams and leapt onto the bars. Neru screamed and wandered backwards to the wall. "Don't come any closer!"

"We're getting you out of here, and that's that, idiot!" Aly muttered angrily, breaking the hard white bars easily.

Neru fell to her knees, bursting into tears and screaming, "Go! Go! Why wont you listen to me?!"

All five had now entered the cell and moved toward their sobbing friend to give some comfort. Just before they went to pet her, the bars grew back with a snap and they realized that they had been trapped.

"How were we stupid enough to fall for this?!" Cloud shouted angrily.

"I told you to go…" Neru sobbed quietly. "But no-one every listens,"

Sirhc crouched down and hugged her crying friend, not a bit of fear showing on her face. "It's going to be okay,"

"What are you basing that on?!" Aly asked, beginning to panic herself.

"Show yourselves!" Sora yelled, obviously to the Nobodies hiding in the non-existent shadows.

A snicker was heard as a figure stepped into the open. Of course, it was, once again, Saix. "Welcome to the castle,"

Aly's fist was clenched in anger, shaking uncontrollably. "What the hell have you planned this time, poof?!"

Saix laughed, which sent chills down Sirhc's spine. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hey! That's my line!" Aly hollered.

More figures stepped out of the white shadows. All in unison, they pulled their hoods and revealed faces that both Sirhc and Aly knew all too well. From left to right, was Larxene, Luxord, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, Xigbar and Xaldin. Neru, tears staining her cheeks, looked toward the serious faced Nocturne and began to sob again. He, on the other hand, looked as if he could stab her stomach there and then, not a spec of remorse hinting on his expression.

"Hey, Axel, man!" Xigbar called out, hands on his hips. "Why've you turned against us?"

Axel frowned at the man with the eye patch. "I've just opened my eyes to see the bigger picture,"

"Hah, what do you mean, dork?" Larxene growled, mockingly. "What wasn't there to see?"

Aly pointed at the Nymph and commanded, "Shut up, floosy!"

Sirhc frowned. "Shut up! We're outnumbered!"

Outnumbered they were, it was five (not including the obviously not fight worthy sobbing Neru) against the eight Nobodies, who could call in more reinforcements if they wanted.

Larxene sent a death glare towards Aly. "I'll get you for that, bitch," She growled, temper rising. She fingered one of her kunai, but Saix held up a hand, making her halt.

"Larxene, temper," He tutted in fake softness. "There's no reason to fight at this moment,"

"I think that we should defeat them now," Marluxia commented, the words elegantly sliding from his mouth. "While we have the chance,"

"Stupid pansy!" Aly yelled, shaking her fist at him. "You homosexual cousin of the Grim Reaper!"

Sirhc kicked her shin, and Aly howled in pain. "This isn't the time to hurl insults!"

Luxord smirked and held up the ace of spades. "Unless you'd like to take a gamble,"

Aly shook her fist at him. "Shut up, Mr. Ching!"

Neru's sobbing ceased and she looked at the defiant Organization members. Her eyes stopped on Xaldin, and she frowned, her eyes red and puffy.

Xaldin smirked as he caught her stare. He took a peek at her scarred cheek and said, "That's scar is coming along nicely,"

Sora puffed out his chest and grimaced at the man with the sideburns. "Did you do this to her?"

"I might have had something to do with it,"

"Why the hell did you do it?!" Sirhc demanded, slammed her foot on the ground.

"It was just to keep the little cow in line,"

Neru clenched her fists and without warning, darted toward the new strong bars, her slender figure squeezing through. She leapt at the interrogator and tackled him to the ground with a thud. "I'm going to fricking kill you, sideburn man!" The brunette screamed loudly, her Keyblade appearing in her hand as it was raised. The metal came down towards Xaldin's head quickly, but a lance appeared and locked itself to her weapon, it not budging the slightest. Neru growled viciously, baring her teeth as a threat. She had been known to bite people when losing in poking matches.

Xaldin laughed, and another one of his lances appeared next to her cheek. The cold sharp metal slid along her previous cut, and her lips tightened to a painful grimace. "Think before you act," He hissed into her ear, sending chills down her spine as the crimson blood ran down her face. Xaldin moved slightly from underneath Neru, and then extended his legs, kicking her almost ten feet away. Neru yelped and clutched her stomach, her back arched as she cringed in pain. Xaldin stood triumphantly and let his lances surround the fallen girl just in case.

"Bastard!" Aly screamed loudly in rage. She couldn't just stand by and watch her friends being beaten brutally. The dark haired piro rushed to the bars of the cell and tried to break them with her hands. "Leave my friend alone!"

Cloud grimaced. "I'm not sure that yelling at him will release her,"

Aly banged her forehead on a bar lightly. "I don't care!"

"Aly," Sora said, "We can't do anything in this cell,"

Sirhc just frowned. Sora was right. They couldn't do anything in the cell, and if they got out they couldn't face all of those Organization members at once. "We're completely stuck," She commented grimly.

"The only thing we can do," Said Axel in a hushed tone, "Is to go through a dark portal and return to the Gummi ship."

"That way, we can gather more reinforcements back at Hollow Bastion," Cloud trailed after Axel.

"How can you even say that?!" Aly shouted, but quietly enough so that the Nobodies couldn't hear. "I'm not leaving Neru with these… abusers!" She gripped the bars tightly.

"It's the only way!" Sora protested against Aly's remark. "It's either we leave and gather help, or get defeated and all be killed," He frowned in distaste. "It's your choice,"

Aly banged her fist against the bars in frustration, grunting as she tried to decide.

Neru looked up to her contemplating friend and nodded bravely.

The piro seemed to understand and nodded to her comrades behind her in approval.

Axel put up a hand, opening a portal that seemed to absorb the air and replace it with purple darkness.

As Saix was about to stop them, Neru flipped a lance that was pointing at her head and knocked the other lances away. She released the lance in her hands and tackled Xaldin to the ground again, this time clenching her teeth to his arm and pulling his long sideburns down harshly. The members lunged for her as she bit harder, causing Xaldin to yelp deeply in pain. Marluxia trapped her foot down to the ground with his scythe, and Larxene pinned the other down with a kunai, making her moves limited. The five comrades watched as their friend struggled. "Go, idiots!" Neru screamed loudly, making Xaldin cover his ears.

Axel ushered Sora in, with Cloud and Sirhc trailing behind him. Aly watched her short friend in horror. Axel tried to pull her into the portal, with no luck. "Come on!"

Aly, not reacting, just watched her friend with glazed over eyes. Knowing he wasn't going to get her in this way, Axel picked her up bridal style without any trouble and charged into the darkness.

* * *

Neru's back slammed against the white wall painfully, blood trickling from her mouth.

The Organization members surrounded her, making her cower.

"Bad choice little Neru," Xigbar tutted.

Zexion shook his head. "That was very unwise,"

Larxene smiled and dug a kunai behind their captive. "Stupid girl," She muttered, digging another kunai behind her.

"Didn't your mother tell you gambling was bad?" Luxord sighed in a mocking tone.

Neru's emerald eyes shot over to Demyx who was watching her, outside the group. Her eyes seemed to plead with him, but he just turned away painfully. She shut her eyes as the Nobodies swarmed closer.

* * *

Sirhc held her head as they marched toward the Gummi ship. What had they just done?

Cloud seemed to know what she was thinking, and put his arm around her shoulders. "It's for the best, I know it. There wasn't much we could do," He tilted her chin up to look at him. "It will turn out fine,"

Aly trudged sadly behind Axel. A grimace attached itself to her face, but she was silent. Axel glanced at her, as if he was seeing if she was alright.

"What do you think they are doing to her?" Sora asked to no-one in particular, more asking himself.

Sirhc swallowed down tears. She was sure Neru would be alright. At least she thought she did.

When the five approached the Gummi ship, a weird looking Goofy strutted out. He was weird because he wasn't wearing anything. Both Aly and Sirhc looked away, utterly disgusted. Goofy walked up to Cloud, with Donald snickering in the background, held out his hand and asked, "Cloud, dance with me?"

Cloud took his hand gingerly and smiled. "Of course, beloved!"

They twirled gracefully…

No, that didn't happen.

Cloud's eyebrow twitched and he held up a hand, smashing Goofy in the face with it.

The five in the background laughed as Cloud huffed into the Gummi ship, obviously pissed off.

Goofy shrugged, and then everyone boarded the ship.

* * *

Neru shivered, back in her cell – the bars made closer together. Her hands touched her torn wounds, her body aching all over from the pain cast at her. She quietly sung to herself, as if trying to make the pain go away. "Burn my knees and… Burn my knees and pray… Burn my knees and… Burn my knees and pray…"

A cloaked figure watched from the white shadows, observing the cuts on her face, arms and legs. He saw blood staining her clothes on her stomach. After moments of more inspecting, he disappeared into darkness.

* * *

**Whewt! Done! Wow, that's actually a long chapter! HOMAGAWSH!**

**Anyway, sorry about the delay.**

**Review please? I'll update soon. :3**

**-Lozzieh.**


	15. Use The Force

**Helloooo! I'm updating already! I'm home and I have nothing to do but homework. So I'm doing this instead! Yay!**

**Onward! -charges-**

* * *

Leon sighed, irritated, tapping his foot on the ground. "Explain again please?!"

Aly sighed dramatically, as if mocking his previous sigh. "We gotta gatha peeps ta savv mah homie!" She muttered loudly, using big hand gestures.

"…What?!" Leon obviously wasn't up to date with his gangsta speak.

Sirhc put a hand to her forehead in annoyance. "She's saying: We have to gather up some reinforcements to go save Neru from the World That Never Was where she is being held captive by Organization XIII," She explained.

Everyone was silent.

"That was… a sort of long sentence," Axel commented after 10 seconds silence.

"I can do longer than that pathetic little sentence that she said, I mean come on that hardly took any of our time and she said it in as little words as possible, which isn't the point of long sentences, and that point of long sentences is to keep people listening for ages and ages and ages for you to finish rambling on about crap that has nothing to do with the current conversation or what is going on in politics or what is going on in our gossipy lives or what is going on in general or what not, in short: that sentence you said Sirhc, was pathetically short," Aly said.

Everyone remained silent, all of them utterly confused, except for Aly herself who nodded in a 'matter of fact'ly way.

"Anyway," Sora choked out after a further 20 seconds of silence. "Leon, can you help us gather reinforcements?"

Leon folded his arms together. "I guess I can help, but there aren't many people who will help,"

"We just need some more," Cloud said. "Considering we were outnumbered by quite a few last time,"

Axel nodded. "And they could have easily requested other members to help too,"

After minutes of talk, the group decided to head out to find some people to help out. First, they would find Yuffie, who Leon said that they could find her just behind the Bailey training. When they had arrived, Aly remembered how Neru had once told her that this was one of the best training spots in the second Kingdom Hearts game.

The black haired ninja was easily spotted, her huge shuriken dancing a weird light pink nobody, who seemed to be dancing itself.

"Yuffie!" Sirhc hollered, her hands cupped around her mouth to make her voice louder. "We need you!"

"One second!" Yuffie cried back, as the nobody struck at her. After a few hard swipes, the dancing foe disappeared, defeated, and the ninja jogged up to them, "Yeah? What is it?"

Leon spoke up before anyone could try and explain. "Neru was captured by Organization XIII, and we need more reinforcements to try and retrieve her. Can you help us rescue her?"

Yuffie frowned. "She was captured? How?"

"Does it matter?" Sora asked, trying to get an answer. "Will you help us or not?"

The ninja nodded briskly, agreeing. "Of course!"

* * *

Neru held her knees to her chest, just sitting with nothing and no way (or intentions) of entertaining herself. Her bruises were still throbbing with every slight movement of taking a breath.

A portal appeared outside of the cell, and the brunette watched as Demyx slowly trotted out. Although she was glad that she was no longer alone, she turned her head away. "Why are you here?" Neru muttered angrily.

"I'm supposed to guard you from your friends," The Nocturne replied reluctantly.

"Why are you following orders from Mansex?! He's the bad guy!" She shouted, not fully understanding why anyone would follow Xemnas' orders.

"By siding with the Organization, we can create Kingdom Hearts and get our hearts back," Demyx stated, closing his eyes in deep thought. "If we obtain our hearts, we can become whole again!"

"If you side with them, you'll die," Neru said painfully.

Demyx tilted her head at her. "Maybe. It's true, we might fade away, we may never become whole once again. But if we don't try, we wont have a chance!"

"You don't have a chance, that's the problem," Neru mumbled, the words not audible for they were muffled by her speaking into her knees. "Why do you need a heart anyway? It will only be broken…"

"You don't understand," Demyx sighed. "You don't understand what it's like! The only thing we can feel emotionally is the longing for our hearts, which were ripped away!"

"Then why are you getting angry, huh?" She shot.

"This… what we look like we feel, it's all fake! An act to look like everyone else! Our 'feelings' are all lies! We don't feel a thing!" The Nocturne muttered, clutching the place were his heart should have been. "You don't know what it's like to feel nothing at all!"

"Well feeling things sucks too, you know! You grow close to someone, and then they betray you! You're lucky that you can't feel that pain!"

"But you're lucky to feel love and happiness! The two most important things!"

"When you strive for love and happiness, you only get stabbed in the back, and people look at you as if you're just some freak who is worthless," Neru began to sob now, her pants becoming wet with tears.

Demyx wanted to comfort her, but deep inside his non-existent heart he knew that he wasn't feeling anything as he watched her weep.

* * *

Aly skipped. Yes, skipped. She was happy because they were gaining success in obtaining help. After Yuffie recruited, it all went uphill. Now their group had enlarged, and the team was as follows: Aly, Sirhc, Sora, Axel, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Merlin, Aerith, Cid, Yuna, Rikku, Pain (the fairies), Donald and Goofy. They had more than enough. As Aly continued to skip back to Merlin's House, she was oblivious to the fact that a dark hooded figure gracefully followed her. She slammed through the door to find Sirhc, Cloud, Axel and Sora planning at Merlin's table. "Helloooo everybody!"

The four ignored her and continued to talk in hushed tones.

Aly tapped Sora's shoulder, and he spun round. "What do you want, Aly?" He asked.

"Here, have a muffin!" Aly shouted loudly, handing him a bizarrely hard muffin like thing.

On closer inspection, Sora spied a huge black spider on the top. Chucking it away, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Aly burst into manic laughter, tears of joy appearing in the corners of her eyes.

Her laughing interrupted the hushed three and they looked at her annoyed.

"You're sure in a good mood," Sirhc muttered angrily. "But could you be a bit quieter? We need to plan the rescue,"

"Argh!" Aly squealed as she swiped the scroll of plans off of the table, and throwing it out of the window.

"What the hell?!" Sirhc screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Aly started to roll around on the ground, while the bystanders watched, just completely confused.

"Idiot…" Sirhc mumbled as she stepped outside to get the scroll. There the cloaked figure stood, right next to the rescue script. "W-Who are you?! An Organization member?" She whipped her sword off of her back, ready to attack.

"I'm not in the Organization," A deep voice said. Sirhc lowered her weapon slightly, but not enough that she couldn't defend an unexpected attack. "Who is the girl in their cell?"

Sirhc growled. "Why should I tell you?!"

"I need information," He replied simply. "I saw her being beaten by the Organization members while you and your comrades escaped," He lowered his head. "Sora was with you,"

The blonde tilted her head and thought. Who was he? She wasn't entirely sure. He knew Sora. Who knew Sora? Her brain clicked. Riku? She squinted. "Who are you?"

"I can't give out information, but I need to know who the girl is,"

"I don't give information to people I don't know,"

"You're stubborn, I'll give you that," He chuckled. "I need to know this information,"

As the man pulled his hood down, Sirhc barely gasped in surprise. "Ansem," The tanned man stated, before pulling his hood up again.

Sirhc just smirked. That wasn't the truth, but she knew who he really was anyway.

"Your part of the bargain?" He asked impatiently.

"She's one of my best friends, Neru,"

"What tie does she have with Sora?"

"That wasn't part of the bargain,"

"Fine," He huffed, obviously annoyed by Sirhc's stubbornness, as he disappeared into a dark portal.

Aly's face questioned Sirhc as she returned inside the house with the scroll and a smirk still plastered on her face. "What's with you?"

Sirhc's smirk turned into a cheeky grin in response. "Neru's going to be very happy,"

"I know! When we rescue her she'll be all like: Homagawsh! Yer here! Yay!" Aly rambled happily.

"Not about that,"

"Then what then?"

"Can't tell, it's a secret,"

"Aw! Tell me!"

"Forget it!"

"But now I'm curious!"

Sora walked over. "Now I'm curious too…"

Sirhc just giggled. "Not telling!"

* * *

Neru tried to look away, but Xaldin's firm hand pulled it back. "Tell me," He growled. "When are they planning on returning?"

"I told you, I don't know!" She replied, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. Her fears for her life were rising each moment, but she wasn't going to give them any information. The last few questions were avoided by will power, but she really had no idea when her friends were planning on rescuing her from this horrid place.

Xaldin caught a huge chunk of short spiked hair from the back of her head and yanked unmercifully. Tears sprang to her eyes. "I don't believe you," He hissed angrily. "What are their plans?!"

"Why the hell would I know?!" Neru managed. "We didn't talk about anything!"

Still yanking her hair, Xaldin punched her cheek painfully with his free hand, making the brunette cough. Her now tender cheek stung. "**Tell me,**"

"I don't know!" Neru whimpered, beginning to sob.

Xaldin just frowned and threw her to the ground, and her head smashed against the hard floor. She yelped and cowered as he stood over her. "_Pathetic_ little girl," He spat at her in disgust. "You will tell me all you know!"

"I'm not telling you anything, you stupid piece of shit," Neru muttered, drawing her eyebrows together.

His hand gripped the top of her shirt and lifted her up from the ground as if she was weightless. There, Neru dangled inches above the ground. Xaldin was now shouting abusively. "You will tell me, or I'll have you killed, you little _whore_!"

Neru's bound hands reached up to the arm he was holding her with. She grasped him tightly, her sharp long nails piercing him, even through the material. "If I'm killed, you'll have to deal with a lot of people, bastard! Then _you'll_ be the one killed!"

Xaldin let her drop to the ground, and kicked her brutally. "Get back to your cell, I'll deal with you later," He grumbled, obviously wanting to go further with her beating. A portal appeared next to her almost instantly.

"I'd be just _happy_ to," Neru said, almost as a whisper.

As the brunette crawled through, Xaldin muttered quietly, "Bitch,"

"Bastard," Neru replied.

* * *

**Chapter's over. Get oot mai hawse! D:(**

**Just kidding. ;D**

**My chapters are getting longer somehow… WOW!**

**See you next time.**

**-Lozzieh.**


	16. The Warning

**Hey everyone!**

**Updating again. Sorry, I had no idea what to write for this chapter, so I'm pretty much using Cloud's point of view and stuff.**

**-kyuubiqueen- - Hah. I'm glad I didn't have to print out those chapters for you. xD I really didn't want to, because I can't be bothered doing things like that. I know, the chapters are becoming more sad and not funny anymore. u.u Axel will get a big part next chappie, I promise. :3 It's hard having a lot of main characters, because some get more of the focus. xP Yes, YAY FOR RIKU! Hah, you shouldn't scream when you hear his voice. You'll lose it. xD –patpat-**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Cloud jogged through the eerie mist, panting. Where had everyone gone?

A haunting whisper was droned behind him. "_Cloud… Cloud Strife…_"

The blonde spun round to see whoever it was, but he was enveloped in more foggy mists, and the light provided was dimmed. "Where are you?" He shouted.

"_Cloud… Strife…_" The voice whispered.

Cloud tried to recognize the voice. It was female. "Who are you?"

"_Run!_" The voice screamed.

At that moment, he saw Sirhc running towards him. "Sirh-" Cloud began, but by then she had already ran past him – beginning to disappear from sight. He charged after her, only her blonde hair being visible. "Sirhc!" Cloud yelled. "Wait up!"

As he continued to gain on her, a bright light shone into view. She continued to run, and so did he, getting closer every second. Suddenly, the light tore the misty world around them and replaced it with white. Cloud recognized the place they were in now, Organization XIII's castle. Sirhc continued to run, and he trudged breathlessly after her. In the blink of his eyes, she vanished into thin air, and he halted as quickly as he could. 'Where the hell did she go? She was right in front of me!' He thought, looking around.

Cloud blinked again, and another figure appeared. This time, it was not Sirhc. It was Neru, wearing a plain white sleeved dress. Her hair hung in front of her eyes, as it was not spiked up like he remembered. She stood about three metres ahead of him with shoeless feet.

"Neru? Where's Sirhc?" Cloud asked, attempting to step closer.

Neru lifted her face slowly, with a weird creepy smile attached to her lips. "_Cloud… Strife…_" The voice whispered again, the brunette seemed to have spoken it, but not in her usual voice. This voice was somehow dripping in poison.

Cloud was instantly cautious. He frowned. "What do you want?"

Neru's lips moved, but no sound came. He watched them move and tried to figure our what she didn't say.

He recognized the first few movements and the last. 'Ev… and 'th',' Cloud thought to himself. 'What did she not say?'

After puzzling over this, he came to a conclusion.

'Everyone's… death?'

Her eyes widened and her mouth wrenched into a grin. She looked manic.

Cloud's eyes widened as bars appeared behind her, with Sirhc, Aly, Sora and Axel all bloody and beaten behind them.

Sirhc tried to reach out, whispering, "_Help… Us… Cloud…_"

"_She… beat… don't…_" Aly murmured, also in a whisper.

"_Can't… trust…_" Sora cringed in pain, blood trickling from his mouth.

"_W-Witch…_" Axel drooped.

"W-What?!" Cloud stuttered. "What did you do to them?!"

Neru's eerie smile widened, and she mouthed another word.

'_Die,_'

Flames erupted inside the cell, and the four prisoners screamed as their flesh burned violently.

Cloud screamed loudly and ran forward. Neru had disappeared , and he saw Sirhc's out stretched hand. He reached for it, but it crumbled into ash as he touched it. "No!" He screamed, as loud as he could.

Cloud's eyes snapped open, his face drenched in cold sweat. 'A… A nightmare…' He thought, his breaths short and ragged.

"C-Cloud? Are you alright?" Sirhc's voice drifted.

That's funny, he could have sworn it came from right next to him in his bed. Wait… Who's body was next to him? And who's hand was he holding?!" He turned his face slightly to see Sirhc, wearing pajamas (which she had borrowed from Yuffie), in his clutches. His arms were clinging around her tightly, one grasping her hand greedily. Shooting off of her, he blushed and sat up. "W-What are you doing here?! I thought you were sleeping in the other room?"

Sirhc blushed. "Y-You were restless… and whimpering… I came in to see if you were alright," She sat up, and then hopped out of the bed. "When I came closer, you p-pulled me in and held me tight…"

Cloud's pink cheeks turned crimson. "Uh, s-sorry,"

"N-No problem…" Sirhc muttered. "Are you alright? Were you having a nightmare?"

"Y-Yeah,"

"You okay now?

"Yeah,"

"D-Do you need anything?"

"Um… no…"

"Oh… okay," Sirhc turned to leave, very embarrassed.

"Wait!" Cloud stopped her, and she turned back around. His blush increased a little. He hated to look weak in front of people, but… "C-Can you stay with me?"

Sirhc's blush also increased. "I-I guess…"

"Here… H-Hop in," Cloud pulled the covers off of one of the sides.

Getting in carefully, Sirhc's blush heated further.

"T-Thanks,"

"No p-problem,"

There was about ten seconds of silence before Cloud cut it. "Sirhc?"

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you mind if I hug you?"

"U-Um…" Sirhc's whole face flushed. "G-Go ahead,"

On approval, Cloud draped his arms around her tightly, still frightened about the dream.

Sirhc laid her head on his chest cautiously and listened to his heartbeat.

It wasn't to long before they both fell asleep.

* * *

Sirhc's eyes fluttered open as the light drifted into the room, obviously morning now. She heard a snicker. The blonde was almost afraid to move, seeing as she didn't really want to remove her head from the spot she had nuzzled in to Cloud's chest, but she lifted her head up anyway to see who made the noise. There, she saw Aly, standing in the doorway, giggling and just watching the two. Sirhc gasped in fear. "Oh crap… Oh no… Not Aly! Anyone but Aly!'

"If I knew you two would sneak in together to _sleep together_, I would have barred the door!" Aly squealed in delight, contradicting what she had just said. "Aw! You two make the perfect couple! When are the babies due, Sirhc?"

Sirhc screamed loudly in horror, and woke Cloud up. "Sirhc… what are you…" He mumbled drowsily.

"Is this a hang over I see?" Aly asked, smiling graciously.

Cloud froze, instantly awake, and looked at the dark haired piro. He screamed also. Both he and Sirhc jumped apart, but they knew it was too late. Aly would be going on about this for a long time. And when they thought a long time, they knew it would be a _long_ time.

"A-Aly! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Sirhc muttered, her face already completely scarlet.

"Just seeing how the couple is! Either of you need an asprin? Asprin and coffee? A 'see if you're pregnant' thingie?" Aly replied happily.

"It wasn't like that!" Cloud said, almost yelling. "I had a nightmare!"

"Oh I'm sure you had _pleasant_ dreams,"

Sirhc ran over to her and kicked her, hard. "You know it wasn't like _that_ Aly! That's just disgusting!"

By then, Axel and Sora had both been woken up by the screams and came to investigate. "What's going on?" Sora asked innocently.

"Yeah, we heard screams," Axel yawned.

Before either Cloud or Sirhc could answer with the truth, Aly butted in. "Sirhc and Cloud got in the same bed last night, got nekked, and now Sirhc's pregnant!"

Sirhc choked on her own saliva, and Cloud almost fainted. Axel just had a look of horror on his face. His thoughts were definitely _not_ going to be pure anymore. Sora tilted his head. "How are babies made?"

Aly grinned and chuckled evily. She then explained the whole process in detail.

There was a twenty second silence, until Sora screamed in utmost horror, and fled.

Cloud blushed and put a hand to his forehead. "It wasn't like that. I had a horrible nightmare, and I must have been restless and making noises, so Sirhc came to investigate. I pulled her in during my sleep, and after I woke up I asked if she could stay with me because I didn't want to be left alone,"

"I think I'll believe your story, Cloud," said Axel, still wide eyed.

"But don't you think my story is more believable?" Aly asked.

All in unison, everyone said, "_No,_"

Aly pouted annoyingly.

* * *

After everything was sorted, and Aly and Axel left the room to go fin Sora to tell him the truth, Sirhc asked Cloud curiously, "What was your nightmare, anyway? You never told me,"

Cloud looked up. "Oh, yeah, well… It's kind of long,"

"I don't mind,"

"Okay…" Cloud went on to tell her the whole nightmare, trying to say everything that happened and what he was thinking.

"Wow…" Sirhc murmured. "Could it have meant something?"

"I don't know," Cloud puzzled in his mind. "I think it's telling us not to go back to the castle to save Neru…"

"You don't really think that she's trying to kill us, do you?"

"I don't think so, I think it's just the fact that if we go, we might be trapped again and somehow… die…"

"That makes sense, but I don't think it's true. I know that Neru would help us escape, like last time,"

"Who knows, but I don't think we should go to save her,"

"But she's one of my best friends! I can't just leave her there! She'll die!"

"And we'll die if we go! Would you sacrifice all of our lives just to attempt to save one person? Even though she will die too?"

"Well… It doesn't make any sense but… I'm not just leaving her there. I'd rather die trying than letting her die because I'm afraid for my own safety,"

Cloud sighed. "I'm not worried about my safety, I'm worried about yours,"

"M-Maybe we can think about it for a few days…"

"Sounds like a plan,"

"I really don't want to leave her though,"

"I don't want to either, but it's the right thing to do,"

* * *

**How did you like the random chapter?**

**I think it was random, and I don't really like this chapter at all – but it plays a part in the story, so blah.**

**And yes, I'm making the storyline up as I go along. xD**

**Review please? Tell me what you think so I can make the story better for you readers! (ie. Tell me if you want the story more funny and less sad. But unfortunately, I might forget this and keep making it sad.)**

**At least I tried to make this chapter funny! For some of it anyway...**

**Whatever.**

**-Lozzieh.**


	17. Summer Love

**Hello everyone!**

**This isn't my original plan for this chapter, I'm afraid. After I wrote half of it, I decided to leave it for a later chapter, because it moves the story along too fast. Basically, this is just a random chapter. Sorry! You could call this a filler! I hate fillers, but I can't just jump into too much at once, you know?**

**Anyways, here are the review replies.**

**snowkitty231 – I'm glad you're giggling. ouo You would like to do that to Cloud wouldn't you? OOOOHHH!**

**-kyuubiqueen- - Yes, it would be fun, wouldn't it? x3 Yes. Yes it is pure evil.**

**jcola0823 – Welcome back! 8D I missed you. D: I shall have to add more Yuffie in for you then. n.n Don't know how though… Good luck with your exams, luff!**

**Heeere we go! Chapter… away!**

* * *

Axel rolled over in his bed. A creepy voice was ringing through his ears and he had no idea why… His brain had started to throb because he was thinking so hard.

"_Welcome to Axel's Happy Time!_" The weird announcer voice spoke enthusiastically. "_The show where things that make Axel happy happens!_"

The red haired man widened his eyes. Things that made him happy? They're going to happen? Say what?

"_First thing that pops into Axel's mind when he thinks of…_" The voice drifted, hushing Axel's thought beam. He waited in anticipation. "_…Mansex with a banana!_"

Axel almost screamed in horror. Almost instantly, an image of Xemnas peeling a banana slowly popped into his head. Xemnas peeled it, then dropped the slippery yellow peel onto the ground and looked seductively at the camera. What the heck? A camera?! He then whispered, "Eat bananas, _always_,"

The piro snapped his eyes shut. This was his supposedly 'happy' time?!

The image floated away like a cloud being blown with one of those hats with the fans on top. "_And now, the first thing that pops into Axel's mind when he thinks of…_" Axel cringed in part horror, part curiosity. "_Summer love,_"

Suddenly, the lyrics of 'Summer Love' by Justin Timberlake zapped into his head. He could even hear Justin Timberlake singing it! After realizing what was going on, Axel saw Aly in front of him, smiling.

'_Ridin' in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switchin' lanes girl,'_

Aly began to walk closer to him, and he looked at her confused.

'_Pull up to the red light, lookin' right  
Come here, let me get your name girl,'_

She halted, looked to her right while her hair blew to the left. Axel opened his mouth to say something, but she just silenced him by looking up to him.

'_Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like  
Let me pick your brain girl,'_

Aly continued to walk closer to him, close enough that he could feel her body warmth.

'_And who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I,_

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)'_

Axel blushed as the female pulled him into a hug. He was really confused. It felt completely real… Opening his eyes, he realized that she was actually there. In his bed. Hugging him. He struggled a bit, worried about what she could do to him, but then his mind clicked open and told him it wouldn't hurt… He put his arms around the sleeping girl and smiled. After minutes of watching her, Axel accidentally fell asleep…

Loud chuckles reverberated through the room and woke both piro's up. Aly looked over at Axel and screamed a bone chilling scream, leaping out of the bed and jumping into the corner of the room. "Pervert!" She squealed, offensively.

Sirhc stood in the doorway, smirking, and watched as Axel returned a scream. "I'm not the one who crawled into someone else's bed! You're the pervert!"

"Tut tut," The blonde sighed, quite happy with herself. "You don't have to act like this. I know how much you wanted a baby girl, Aly,"

"Say what?!" Aly screamed in horror. She knew that this was complete payback from that other morning. "You know that's not true!"

Axel fled to under his covers as Cloud and Sora appeared behind Sirhc.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked, looking quite tired and groggy.

"Yeah, has someone died?" Sora asked skeptically.

"No, someone's been brought to life by man and woman union!" Sirhc corrected.

"Man and woman union? What's that?" Sora puzzled, obviously forgetting the trouble he got himself in the other morning.

Before anyone could stop her, Sirhc told him the whole process for the second time in the week.

It hit Sora like a bullet as he remembered, and he ran from the room to go hide under his bed.

Sirhc laughed evilly and turned to Aly. "You're right! It _is_ fun to scare Sora!"

"Anyway," Muttered Aly as she tried to explain herself. "I'm not sure what happened last night, but I know I didn't get in Axel's bed,"

Axel poked his red cheeked head out from his blankets. "I woke up and saw you clinging to me! I didn't do anything!"

"And that concludes," Cloud sighed, feeling frustrated that he had to get up. "Aly, you sleep walked. You walked to Axel's bed and got in. Axel merely didn't wake you,"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before saying "Oh," in unison.

Cloud decided to go and find Sora before anyone else did anything stupid that could irritate him more. He stepped gracefully to the brunette's room and found him sitting on his bed grimly. "You okay?"

"No," Sora replied, frowning. He turned to the blonde. "I have a question for you,"

Nodding, Cloud decided that he may as well answer whatever scary questions the Keyblade bearer had. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Why isn't there a girl to crawl into my bed?"

Cloud almost choked on his saliva. "W-What?!"

"Why isn't there a girl to come into my bed and-"

"Yes I understand," Cloud cut Sora's question short. He felt disgusted that he was actually considering to answer the question. He answered before he could stop himself. "Maybe it's because no-one likes you,"

Sora almost began to cry at the thought, but Cloud corrected himself. "No! I mean that no-one likes you _in that way_,"

"Oh," Sora mumbled, the tears that had formed in his eyes seeming to evaporate. "Well, before, Neru was here. Do you think she liked me _in_ _that way_?"

Cloud wanted desperately to say 'Why the hell would she love you?', but he debated against it. "Maybe. I'm not really sure, Sora," He thought for a moment before continuing. "Maybe girls think of you as a best friend instead of a crush?"

"But I want to be crushed on!" Sora wailed.

"You know, having girls drape themselves over you isn't much fun,"

"Do you like Sirhc?"

The question came so out of the blue, that Cloud almost burnt his face off with embarrassment. "U-Um, I guess I do. But don't tell her!"

"Why? It's obvious she likes you,"

"So?"

"Does Axel like Aly?"

"He could, I don't know. You'll have to ask him,"

"Because Aly obviously likes him,"

"Why are you asking me about our likings?"

"I don't know… because I want to like someone and be liked in return…"

"You just need to find the right girl is all,"

Sora sighed. "Okay, thanks for answering my questions, Cloud,"

The blonde nodded and exited the room with the brunette following.

* * *

**Sorry for ending this so short! I just had no idea what to type really…**

**I'll try to update soon, but a lot of stuff is happening in real life at the moment. (a.k.a. My dad just moved out of our house to live in another state, and we're selling our house so at the end of the year we can go over to where he is, assignments, exam week is in a few weeks.) I'll try hard, okay?**

**Anyway, I hate this chapter. I'm going to move the story along fast in the next one, so get ready.**

**-Lozzieh.**


	18. Return of the Ramen

**Hello again! -trying to update fast-**

**How are my people, ne? :3**

**jcola0823 – Yay! You're back! xD Yay! Yuffie! Yeah! Yay! Sora embarrassment! Ooh, you should be added into the story to luff him then… ouo -cries- I would, but I don't know you well enough to know what you would do in circumstances and I don't know how I would manage to add you in! D: -hugs-**

**Enjoy. Although, this chapter moves quite quickly! Be warned…**

* * *

Neru awoke, stirring on the floor violently. She gave a shiver, and curled up. Her dreams were filled with painful nightmares about torture. The brunette's hair was now utterly knotted and matted, despite her desperate attempts to keep it tame. Now, after about a week without food (Larxene gave up trying to feed her), she was starving. Sure, she was used to eating practically nothing all the time, but this was just ridiculous. She had never gone this long without _anything_ to eat or drink, so her small body was getting bonier by every day that passed. The brunette wished for large amounts of smooth creamy chocolate to cram generously in her mouth, and absolutely craved for a huge bucket of KFC crispy strips. Greasy food would have been heaven. But the more she thought about it, the more starved she became. She didn't dare asking for food, it would just never happen. Asking for food was one of the things she dreaded – even when she was this hungry. Obviously, no-one knew Larxene wasn't bothering to feed her. Either they didn't know, or they just didn't care. Her body was too weak to function properly now, so when she went into interrogation time, Xaldin beat her, but she couldn't fight back anymore. She had lost the will to be strong. She wondered if death was worse than this poverty, or would it release her from it?

A cloaked figure stepped out of a portal next to her. "Neru?" The deep voice whispered.

Neru gave a disfigured grunt in reply. She didn't know who it was, but she would be darned if she had enough strength to open her eyes.

"Neru?" The man asked again. "That's your name isn't it?"

Another grunt was given in approval.

"Are you tied to Sora?"

Grunt of approval.

"Did you help him escape the other day?"

Grunt of approval.

"Do you want to return to your friends?"

Grunt of approval.

The man was a bit put off by the unenthusiastic grunts that were used as answers, but he decided that they were good enough, considering the circumstance. He picked her up and draped her over his back, and she grumbled confusingly. The man then stepped into another portal, disappearing.

The cell was left empty.

* * *

Sirhc tapped her fingers on the table. Why couldn't they go save Neru?

Aly watched her, becoming fast irritated by the skipping of Sirhc's fingernails.

The blonde tapped faster as she thought more.

After a long time, Aly erupted from her seat. "STOP FRICKING TAPPING, WOMAN!"

"Sorry!" Sirhc whined. "I'm just thinking,"

"About what?"

"How we can't save Neru…"

"Oh…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the doorbell rang.

"Odd…" Aly pondered, pouting in satisfaction. "I didn't think Merlin had a doorbell,"

The two looked at each other for a moment, shrugged, and went to the door. As they slowly opened it, they edged their heads out curiously. There stood Ansem with little Neru on his back. Aly and Sirhc squealed in delight and pulled the man in excitedly. Not many words were exchanged amongst them, before Axel, Sora and Cloud peered in.

"What's going on?" Asked Cloud.

"We heard random squeals," Axel commented. "Have you two been taking crack?"

"What's crack?" Sora asked innocently.

Silence.

"Do you want you ears to bleed again?" Axel sighed, deciding to try and teach Sora to keep his little 'what is' questions to himself.

Both Sirhc and Aly pointed over to Neru, who was slumped in a chair. 'Ansem' was awkwardly sitting beside her.

"Neru!" Sora wailed happily.

"I told you we didn't have to go and get her," Cloud said to Sirhc, with a smug smile.

"Is… she dead?" Axel looked a bit confused.

Ansem spoke up. "I believe that she hasn't been fed in a long time,"

"So she's… she's starving?" Sirhc asked, beginning to worry.

"Don't fret, pet!" Aly sung, swiping a green can out from nowhere and clicking it open. "V to the rescue!"

"What's… 'V'?" Sora asked, causing Axel to slap his own forehead.

"An energy drink. Full of sugar," Aly winked. "Should cure her for at least a few minutes,"

"Sugar? Please, for the love of everything that is pure and good, anything but a hyper Neru!" Sirhc screamed, horrified.

Before anyone could stop her, Aly had already poured half of the fizzy apple flavoured drink down the brunette's throat.

Like a light zapping on, Neru's eyes shot open, a crazed smile wiping around her face (which scared Cloud, seeing it was like the face she pulled in his dream). "Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" She began to giggle and jump up and down in her seat as the sugar quickly rushed through her system.

"Why?!" Sirhc groaned.

Sora, Axel, Cloud and Ansem looked at her in confusion.

"What's the matter Sirhc?" Asked Cloud slowly, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, why is giving Neru 'V' bad? She get gas or something?" Axel continued off of Cloud's question.

Neru laughed unusually loud and shouted, "Gas! Hah! Beeeaaanss!" She then got up and sprinted around her chair screaming, while everyone watched her with wide eyes.

"Oh." The four boys moaned in unison.

The hyper girl darted over to Aly, put her hands under the piro's hair, and fluffed it up. "Hahahahahah!" She ran away and made siren noises – beginning to run in circles.

Aly folded her arms, frustrated. Sirhc shook her friends shoulders. "What have you done?!"

"I thought it would help!" Aly slapped the blonde away.

"How could _that_ help?!" Sirhc pointed toward Neru, who was now shaking the back of Sora' chair – not really accomplishing anything.

Sora just sat there, stunned by Neru's random activities. "What… the crap… is she trying to do?"

Aly shrugged at him. "She does unexplainable things when she's hyper,"

"And you haven't seen the worst. You should have seen her when she had too much caffeine," Sirhc commented, shuddering.

"She laughed for fifteen minutes _non-stop_," Aly grumbled. "Once we got her calm, someone did something that was remotely funny to her and she started up again for a few minutes,"

"The worst was when someone said 'bouncing' and 'balls' in the same sentence," Sirhc remembered.

Neru jumped over. "Hah! BALLS! Ahahahahahah!" The brunette managed to topple Sirhc's chair over, sending the blonde to the ground with a thud.

"What the hell, Neru?!" She screeched angrily.

Standing over her triumphantly, Neru laughed a victorious laugh and placed her hands on her hips. "Take _that_, evil doer!" She continued to laugh insanely with wide eyes.

Aly leaped on top of Neru and made a cross sign with her fingers. "Be gone, foul beast!"

Neru hissed, struggling, and looked as if she had fainted.

Everyone looked a bit stunned as Aly stood up.

"Don't know why she doesn't like that," Aly commented.

Neru began to get up to retaliate, but it was as if the sugar had already dissolved into nothing. She fell back down to the ground as her body weakened again, her starving stomach winning over her hyper activity.

The six bystanders watched her body go limp, and Sirhc began to get hysteric. "She doesn't need V! She needs food, and fast!"

"What the heck can we get her?!" Cloud asked snappily.

"It doesn't matter! Just make her something!" Aly snapped back angrily.

"Why do I have to? She's your friend!" Cloud shouted.

"Shut up! Let's just get her food!" Sirhc hollered, silencing the bickering pair.

Ansem scooped Neru off of her place on the floor and returned her to her chair. After hearing the fight that was taking place about what they should make, he chimed up. "Instant ramen, anyone?"

Everyone smiled. Sora grinned. "Good! I'm starving!"

Sirhc turned her head toward him evilly. "You don't know what it's like to starve,"

"Neither do you," Sora huffed.

"Neru does, and she currently is, so shut your pie hole!"

"You shut _your_ pie hole!"

"Everyone shut their pie holes and let's just get food in her stomach!" Ansem yelled, silencing everyone.

After many minutes of meaningless arguing, they managed to get many packets of instant ramen and heat them up quickly. Sirhc and Aly were happy, because this was their first time eating ramen. It would be Neru's first time too.

"You know," Aly commented to Ansem cheekily. "Neru can't really eat while she's this weak,"

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked, giving her a strange look.

"That means someone will have to feed her,"

"So?"

"That means you,"

"Why me?"

"Because,"

"Because I said so,"

"Why did you say so?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

Sirhc sighed dramatically. "Ansem, don't even answer her, it will just keep going and going,"

"Anyway," Aly glared at Sirhc for spoiling the loop. "Ansem, you have to,"

"But why do I have to?"

"Because Neru would be very happy if you did," Sirhc answered happily.

"So?"

"Just _do it_,"

"Fine…" Ansem grumbled, taking two cups.

While Aly and Sirhc failed to use their chopsticks correctly (with Sora laughing at them in the background about their pathetic attempts), Ansem tried to feed Neru. It was aggravating. He positioned her so the food could have easy access, then he opened her mouth slightly with his hands. Once he'd gotten the noodles on the chopsticks, he returned his eyes to her and found that her mouth had already closed. This continued for a few minutes, before he got so frustrated he hollered in frustration. "For crying out loud!"

Neru was awoken by this, and she opened her eyes slightly. Ansem saw this and took advantage of the moment. "Open wide, food is on it's way,"

The brunette opened her mouth just enough, and he placed the noodles in. As she chewed, she smiled, then swallowed. He continued to feed her, unaware of how embarrassingly awkward it actually was.

Aly awed at the sight, and Ansem's brain clicked on, causing his to blush a little. He hadn't noticed that it looked like that… "Look at the couple, already feeding each other,"

"H-Hey, you made me do this, you retard!" Ansem snapped, putting another mouthful into Neru's mouth. At the moment, Neru was really only focused on getting food into her stomach.

"So?" Aly huffed. "Well, Neru likes it, don't you, eh, Neru?"

"Shut up, eating," Neru mumbled quietly as she swallowed. She took the ramen from Ansem weakly. "I think I'm strong enough to feed myself now… thanks…"

He handed her the chopsticks and muttered, "Good, I'm hungry," Ansem took out his ramen and began to dig in himself.

"Sirhc! You missed the perfect lover moment!" Aly whined.

"Shut up, eating," Sirhc snapped as she shoveled food into her mouth.

Aly pouted moodily.

'_Once Neru eats her fill, we'll discuss everything,'_ Sirhc thought to herself as she ate.

* * *

**Like it? At all?**

**I don't really like the start much, and I think it moved too quickly. Whatever.**

**Hope you liked! Tell me what you think!**

**-Lozzieh.**


	19. Lettuce Retrievers

**-zooms in- Helloooo! I'm back again! Did you miss me? (No we didn't.) Shut up, me!**

**jcola0823 - Yes. -shifty- Well, you're one of my favourite peoples on here! 8D I would, I really would, but I would have no idea how to put you in. Yes! I did try to update fast! :3 Hey, I'm sure it's worth the wait. YAY! COOKIE!**

**snowkitty231 – Yay! xD Ohnoes! Another Aly! O: Yes, yes she has been rescued. I'm glad you like the hyper part. n.n You will get more…**

**Tangerine342 – Thanks for the review. n.n Yes, I have been thinking about that after the last chapter, I think I've managed to make Sora a complete idiot in this. You have got a good point though! The last part of the chapter has been added in for your pointing out. xP I'm glad you enjoy the story!**

**-kyuubiqueen- - Yes, you better review for the hell of it. )xD MUHARHAR!**

**Oh, just a note, this story will be finishing up soon. I've planned the ending (in my head, when writing this chapter) so there wont be too much left of the story. I will tell you guys when it's going to end though, when I know for sure.**

**Anyway. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Neru sighed, collapsing onto the floor in pleasure. Her stomach bulged out, making her look weird. "Feels so good to eat!" She blubbered happily.

Laughing, Aly fell beside her. Of course, her stomach hadn't expanded like Neru's. She didn't eat as much as the brunette did. "You said it!"

Cloud eyed Axel as he continued to eat. He was now on his ninth ramen. "You're going to be sick if you eat any more,"

"But I'm still hungry!" Axel commented gruffly, taking another mouthful.

"You've eaten pretty much all of the ramen!" Sora whined, pouting. "I only got to eat one cup!"

"Are you full?" Asked Cloud.

"Yes," Sora replied, the pout still clinging to his lips.

"Then there's no problem," Cloud sighed dully.

Sora folded his arms and gave the blonde a glare. "Meanie bum," He turned to Axel. "You're such a pig!"

"At least I'm not a whiney baby," Axel snapped quickly, chugging down the rest of the noodles.

"At least I'm not a poop head!"

"At least I'm not you," Axel retaliated, making Sora frown.

"At least I'm… not… a…" Sora racked his brain for a comeback, before just furrowing his brows tighter and turning his back on the piro. He'd run out of insults. Which was very sad.

Ansem just laughed at the sight of Sora's unhappy face.

Sirhc suddenly popped out of nowhere and asked the tanned man, "Why did you save Neru anyway?"

By then, everyone else had crowded around Ansem, and Neru nodded. "Yeah, why _did_ you save me? It's not like you know me," Neru was obviously clueless to the fact that this was her 'crush'.

"Well…" Ansem started, trying to pick his words wisely. "You…" He was desperately trying not to say 'because you helped Sora escape', for that would blow his cover. "I saw you help the others escape, by chance, and that made me want to help you escape for your valor,"

"O…kay…" Neru commented, furrowing her eyes in confusion. "How could you have been in the Organization's castle?"

"I…" Ansem was thrown off guard by the question he didn't expect. "They stole… something of mine… and I was trying to get it back,"

"What did they steal?" Neru laughed at her own question, instantly thinking of Sméagol from Lord of the Rings.

"Does it matter?" Ansem snapped. "Just be happy I saved you!"

"I am!" Neru grinned, and surprisingly leaped up from the ground and glomped him, turning the glomp into a tackle as they both crashed to the ground. "Thank you!" She giggled as she gave him a hug.

Ansem just blushed when he realized that she was so close. He pet her head and replied, "No problem,"

"Aww!" Aly sighed, sitting upright. "They're such a cute couple,"

"I'm just giving him a hug, dork, what's lovey dovey about that?" Neru frowned.

"Yes, that's right. You're hugging him, that's lovey dovey," Aly replied.

"Not really, I hug a lot of people," Neru tutted. "You don't think of us as a couple when I hug, don't you?"

Aly shifted her eyes. "Of course not," Neru raised an eyebrow at her, but she just laughed.

Sora looked a little startled. "Are you a lesbian?!"

"What- No!" Aly almost foamed at the mouth in disgust. "I was joking!"

"Sure," Sirhc said, holding a finger to her chin suspiciously.

Aly gave her a glare. "You know it's not true,"

"Or _do_ I?" Sirhc gasped a fake gasp.

All was silent for a few seconds until Neru coughed.

"Anyway," Sirhc began, turning to Neru. "What happened in the castle, Neru?"

Neru shrugged. "Not much. I was bored most of the time, just sitting in my cell,"

Sirhc eyed her scars and bruises suspiciously. "Then how did you get those scars?"

"From interrogation time," The brunette replied simply.

"Interrogation time?" Everyone asked curiously, wanting to know everything, like the nosey critters they were.

"I was taken to another room to be asked questions from Xaldin," Neru smiled. Aly could just imagine a sweat drop mark appear on her forehead. "Mostly I just didn't answer so he beat me pretty hard with his lances and his 'brute' strength," The 'brute' was emphasized in her speech to mock the side burned man.

"I really hate him," Muttered Sora angrily, frowning.

"Yeah, so do I. For a while I could fight back, but having no food just left me weak," Neru continued. Her wounds had now been wiped clean of the crusted blood that had been clinging to her skin for a long time.

"So… why did you cry when you saw Demyx? You know, when we came to rescue you?" Sirhc asked, quite curious seeing as she had no idea what happened between the two.

After everyone nodded for her to answer, Neru sighed. "He gave me his company before you came and we became good friends. Saix came and said you guys were out front, that he needed his power. He went despite my pleading for him not to help them destroy you guys, and he left to follow his precious orders," She frowned in distaste.

"Oh," Sirhc said, a little surprised. She gave Neru a sad smile, offering sympathy. "At least you're back now,"

"They'll never take me again, I'm telling you," The brunette smiled. "From now on, I'm going to be on guard,"

"Good, because I don't think Ansem will want to save you again," Aly laughed at their own weakness. "We suck!"

"I don't mind," Ansem said, causing the trio of females to look at him weirdly. He continued, "I mean, I have nothing else better to do most of the time,"

Neru's brain switched on, like the many others in this story. '_Ansem? But… Xehanort… Wait… I thought that was Xehanort! Oh yeah, he was defeated in the first game. Ahuh. Wait a second… Ansem… Wait… Wouldn't that be…_' Neru almost screamed in happiness and first realization. '_Riku!_'

By accident, Neru had been staring at Ansem with glittery eyes. Ansem raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?"

"Uhm…" The brunette tried to think of an awesome excuse. "I… I was just thinking how… cool… you are, seeing as you would rescue me again!" She failed miserably.

"O…kay," Ansem commented, slowly turning away.

"What happens now?" Axel asked, bored of listening to the conversation.

Cloud shrugged, also bored. "Yeah, where will we go from here?"

Sirhc shrugged. "Aly?"

Aly shrugged. "Ansem?"

Ansem shrugged. "Neru?"

Neru shrugged. "Sora?"

Everyone crowded around the boy with wide curious eyes.

Sora was silent. "Um…" Everyone leaned forward in anticipation. "We… should…"

"Yes? Everyone asked in unison.

"We should… go… get… lettuce?"

Silence.

Neru glomped her brunette friend and laughed. "Yes! We shall retrieve the lettuce!"

"That should be our group name!" Axel shouted excitedly, a grin forming on his lips.

"What, 'We shall retrieve the lettuce'?" Aly asked, giving the piro a weird 'I thought you knew better than to say something like that' look.

"No!" Axel replied, frowning at the fellow piro. "The 'Lettuce Retrievers',"

"Shut up about lettuce," Sirhc sighed.

"But lettuce is cool!" Neru pouted in a whining fashion.

"Not really," Cloud commented dully.

"Shut up!" The brunette snapped.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Sirhc commanded.

"Ooh, defensive of our lover, are we?" Neru asked, poking a cheeky tongue out at her blonde friend.

Blushing, Sirhc managed to stutter, "N-No!"

Aly sighed. This would take a while.

* * *

**Sora's Thinking Space!**

_Tralala… so… what's up, brain? 'Nothing, just hollow space in here.' Interesting. How's that working out for you? 'Not very good actually. I think you should start using me more.' Oh, okay. I'll try to use you then. HNNNNN-POP! Anything yet? 'Nope, try harder.' Can't be bothered. Sorry. 'Whatever. Hey, what about that Ansem guy? Didn't he try to kill you a year ago?' Oh yeah, I forgot. Didn't I kill him though? How did he come back to life? 'Don't know. Maybe you should confront him.' Well, he hasn't done anything bad yet, so he's fine. Mostly because I can't be bothered doing anything about it. 'Whatever. I'm going back to sleep. Call me if I'm needed.' 'Kay, night, brain. ZINGGG-POOF! -brain turns off-_

* * *

Cloud poked Sora out of his daze. "Sora, what are you doing?"

"Elephant teeth hair possum scissors curtain chicken pock… moo," Sora replied, with wide crazy eyes.

"Uh… okay…"

* * *

**You like? BLAH!**

**I have no inspiration what so ever to say something witty here, so poop.**

**OH! JUST OVER 50 REVIEWS! WHOOOOOO! -goes nuts- 8D**

**Toodles!**

**-Lozzieh.**


	20. Reasoning with the Cake

**Hey everyone. Me again. (OHNOES!) Shut UP, me!**

**-kyuubiqueen- - Yes. Sora and Axel rock. -shifty eyes- That's… nice… Aly…**

**snowkitty231 – I'm glad you find that funny. Me neither, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten! I don't want it to end either, but I need to end it soon, otherwise it will just drone on and on about nothing and become boring. :'3**

**jcola0823 – Yes, we shall get the lettuce. I should put in asparagus… good plan. :3 That's because you ARE special! -huggleglomps- Yup, she do. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Leila Wahtson – I shall write more! Thanks for the review! : D**

**Yeah. On with the story.**

**Oh, YAY! 20th Chapter! -parties-**

* * *

The night was dark, and the burning candle cast an eerie light around the room. The flame danced and flickered over the three faces, light collecting, but also the darkness.

"We need to get out of here," Neru muttered, a serious face sticking to her features like hardened glue. "We can't stay here for much longer!"

"But why not?" Aly asked, also serious. Seriousness from Neru meant that the matter was not to be joked around. "We aren't hurting anybody,"

"We very well could be. I'm not sure that we'll be able to survive here much longer," The brunette replied.

"I agree. That brush against the Organization was definitely too much for us to handle, and next time we might not be so lucky," Sirhc agreed, wringing her hands together nervously.

"But how are we going to get back? We haven't really thought about it much since we last spoke about this," Aly sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "There's no possible way we can get back! Or at least no way that I can think of,"

"There must be a way!" The blonde snapped, beginning to distress. "We can't be stuck here forever! There _is_ a way to escape back to our own world!" Her eyes darted over the two numerous times. "Is there?"

"Maybe… I don't know," Aly scanned the floor in thought. "Why can't we just stay here? I mean, we're with the guys and we have heaps of friends here… maybe staying here isn't so bad,"

"Aly, we are in a _game_. We can get _killed_," Neru stated. "There should be a possible way to escape. Perhaps someone touching the open button on our console could manage to extract us and get us back to reality?"

"Why are you talking so… so… smart?" Aly asked, a little shocked at her usually stupid friend. "This isn't such a serious matter! I think we should stay!"

"I… miss my family," Sirhc said hoarsely, sounding like a croaky whisper. "As much as I love it here, I miss everyone from home. I miss the familiar faces and the familiar places. I miss home,"

"But you know everyone here! You know all the places here!" Aly accused her, pointing a finger in her direction. "Isn't this place familiar enough?"

"Don't you miss home?" The brunette asked the piro quietly. "Or is it that you don't want to go home because your mum saw you buying another DVD of Death Note?"

Aly smiled and laughed nervously. "It's not just that… I like it here. I like being here with the characters. I like being here with Axel,"

"And I'm sure we like being here with them too, but we don't belong here. We don't belong in a game. We belong in our houses," Sirhc commented.

"What do you propose? That we somehow coax your brother to come into the front room and press the eject button when no-one can see us?" Aly flailed her arms at Neru and Sirhc angrily.

"You have a point," Neru shifted into a better sitting position.

"Well what are we going to do then?" Sirhc asked the two, beginning to feel that it was hopeless.

"We'll wait for a few days. If nothing happens, we'll brainstorm. I mean, we _did_ create the console,"

"I _still_ don't understand how we managed that," Aly laughed.

"Me neither!" Sirhc giggled along with her, completely forgetting about the distress she was just in.

"Yeah, anyway, I think we should go to bed. Cloud and Axel will be worried about where you two are! I mean, you haven't crawled in their beds yet!" Neru said with a cheeky grin.

"H-How did you find out about that?!" Sirhc stuttered, while Aly's mouth just hung open in horror. That information was not supposed to be leaked into the public.

"I have my connections,"

The blonde and the piro looked at each other, frowned, and stated in unison, "Sora."

"I'm going to kill that sneaky retard!" Aly muttered angrily under her breath as she stormed off into his room.

Sirhc and Neru waited a couple of seconds before they heard a loud horror filled screeching from inside the Keyblade bearer's room.

"Die! Die! Die!" Aly's voice rang loudly through the building as she tightened her grip around his neck.

They could still hear the screeching of Sora under her grasp. "H-HE-LP M-M-E-E!"

Shaking their heads, the blonde and the brunette 'tsked' before going to bed, leaving Aly to murder the stupid boy.

Of course, Aly wasn't going to murder him, just wound him. Wound him terribly. She smashed him with a chair that was handy, and screamed. "DIE YOU WIENER!"

* * *

Nudging Ansem, Sora chuckled. "Anssseeem… Anssseeem…"

"What?" Ansem asked, frowning in annoyance.

"Anssseeem…"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know," Sora sighed, leaning back on the back two legs of his chair. "I'm just bored is all,"

"…Right," Ansem nodded awkwardly and turned away.

Everything was silent except for the squeaking of the brunette's chair.

Sirhc frowned and crossed her arms. "Sora, you're going to break the chair if you keep leaning on it like that,"

"No I won't,"

"Whatever,"

There was more silence, which continued until Axel couldn't handle it anymore.

"SOMEONE JUST BLOODY WELL SAY SOMETHING!" He screamed, causing everyone to jump in their seats.

More silence continued, until Aly muttered, "Mapricots,"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Interesting,"

"Yes, we do have very interesting conversations, don't we," Neru said in a bored tone, not the least bit amused.

"Yup, we sure do," Axel sighed, also frowning in irritation.

Suddenly, the weight on the legs of Sora's chair was too much, and they two back legs snapped, making Sora tumble to the ground.

After a long hearty laugh at Sora (who wasn't very pleased), they realized just how bored they really were. So, in boredom, they decided to play a game. What game, you may ask? A game of Capture the Cake.

Now, Capture the Cake was a very complex game. There was two runners, two bumpers and two cakers. The runners had the job of running down a ten metre runway to collect a plate of cake. Easy, right? Wrong. The bumpers are against the runners. Their job is to bump the runners away so they can't get a plate of cake. When the runners get a plate of cake, they can still bump them. If the cake drops to the ground, the runners get disqualified. Now, for the cakers. The cakers retrieve the plates of cake from the runners, and try to eat the cake as fast as humanly possible. Both cakers are against each other, so they must scramble for the cake as fast as they can to eat theirs first. The first caker to finish their cake is the winner, and the same goes for the runner who gave them the cake and the bumper who attacked the other runner. The losers must obey one command from each of the winning people, and if they don't obey, they must eat the worst thing that the winning group can think of (and obtain).

So, the group lined up. Axel and Sora crouched low to the ground, ready to start bolting to the plates of cake that were placed on a small round table. The two boys were appointed runners. Cloud and Neru stood about a metre behind them, ready to chase (and push) them. They were appointed bumpers. Aly and Sirhc happily sat on either side of the bumpers, awaiting their cake. They were appointed cakers. This was all decided by a simple game of 'eeny meeny miney mo'. Ansem decided to sit out because he thought it was a very stupid game indeed.

"How are we going to start this?" Aly asked, waiting eagerly for the chance to stuff huge pieces of chocolate cake into her mouth. Her mouth watered at the sight of the cake, which was still warm from baking.

"Ansem!" Neru called out to Ansem, who was sitting down reading a book he stole from one of Merlin's shelves. After he looked up, she continued. "Can you say ready set go for us?"

"Okay," He sighed. This game was childish. "Ready, set, go!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Axel and Sora were off! They both sprinted as fast as they could to try and collect a plate of cake, but Cloud and Neru were not that far behind. Cloud was gaining on Axel, and he lowered himself closer to the ground to cut through the air faster. Axel tried to do the same, but Cloud was still moving fast and the distance between them was rapidly decreasing. Neru chased after Sora, but her short legs were no match for his longer ones. He charged toward the cake, and she desperately tried to catch up.

At last, Cloud had gotten only centimetres away from the piro, and reached out to bump him harshly on his back. Axel almost lost his footing as he tumbled forward, but he just stretched out a leg and regained his balance. He was now less than a metre away from the table, and he skidded to stop, but Cloud continued to run. He wanted to win.

Neru was now metres behind Sora, who was also at the table. She just wasn't fast enough to compete with the Keyblade bearer. Although, once he'd picked up a plate with a huge big piece of cake on top of it, Neru came tumbling forward, and knocked him back, knocking the table, and knocking Axel's plate off of the table. Axel leaped for the plate and caught it just in time – then caught the cake with the plate. Sora miraculously managed to hold onto the plate and kept the cake on, so there the two males were – scrambling up to run back to the cakers.

The two bumpers were now able to bump the runners easily, and caused the piro and the Keyblade bearer some stress. Eventually, after a lot of pushing and balancing, the runners got to the cakers, who took the plates greedily.

In two seconds, Aly and Sirhc were busily forcing the sweet warm cake down their throats. Axel, who had given his cake to Sirhc, and Sora, who had given his cake to Aly, were completely breathless and could barely watch the two cakers try to eat as fast as they could. Aly tried to swallow, but was having trouble, seeing as the cake was all in one big lump. Sirhc inhaled a few crumbs and was sent into a frenzy of coughs – while the cake resided in her mouth. It seemed that no-one would win this contest unless something was done. Neru slapped her hand across Sirhc's back, and Cloud slapped Aly's back, and they all waited for the inevitable. After what it had seemed minutes, Aly finally swallowed and left Sirhc to continue to choke.

It was as if glitter showered down from above on the winners – Aly, Sora and Cloud. They screamed in happiness, did a little jig and hi-fived each other. Well, all of them except Cloud, for that would be out of his character. Well, actually, it's probably out of character for him to have played the game in the first place, but lets just leave it at that.

The defeated – Sirhc, Axel and Neru – sighed and awaited their orders, the winners' prize.

After working out that certain people would give a command to certain people, Aly went first. Aly smiled and called out, "Axel!"

Axel gulped in dread and stepped forward.

"Axel, I command you to…" Aly began, drifting her sentence off to make it dramatic. "…dance the Macarena with me!"

Axel pulled the sides of his face down whilst hollering, "Noooo!"

Sirhc shook her head. "That's not the worst thing she could have made you do,"

"I guess," Said Axel, back to his usual self.

"Sirhc," Cloud said, watching as Sirhc stood forward. "I command you to… make me a sandwich,"

"A sandwich? What the hell do you think I am? Your maid?!" Sirhc shouted angrily.

"If you don't do it, you have to eat something really, really yucky!" Aly sung, grinning.

"Ugh… Fine," Sirhc grumbled, frowning at her fellow blonde, who was happily smiling at the thought of his sandwich.

Neru bounced up and down excitedly. "What do I have to do?"

Sora smiled and gave a little blush. "I command you to sleep in my bed with me for a week,"

"W-What?!" Neru's mouth dropped to the floor in a mixture of disgust and horror.

Aly and Sirhc both burst out laughing. "Do it or you'll have to eat something really, really disgusting!" The piro choked between giggles.

Neru looked from Sora to her friends, then back. "I…" Her expression turned into an evil stare. "Fine, I'll sleep in your stupid bed,"

Everyone laughed, except for Ansem, who still found that the game was stupid. Especially the commands. "Stupid idiots," He muttered under his breath. He looked at Sirhc and found that she still had cake around her mouth. He laughed. _That_ was funny.

* * *

**Done! Whoo!**

**And yes, I did make up the game of Capture the Cake. And yes, I made it up on the spot. And yes, I've never actually played it. Although, I sort of want to…**

**See you guys around! And remember to review! -hugs-**

**-Lozzieh.**


	21. Is It Love Blooming?

**Hello again everyone! Sorry about the late-ish update!**

**This chapter is going to be based around relationships, so it might be a little boring (well, more boring than usual). Just letting you all know before you are let down by your high expectations. -laughs-**

**Aly-Melon – I disapprove of your account switching, Kyuu-chan. -pouts- Yes we shall play it at parties! 8D Don't laugh at me, missy! I think he would just get creeped out!**

**chibi blue mouse – I'm glad you find it funny. x3 –huggles- I'm just glad you review at least a couple of times! n.n Riku is the best character ever… ouo -updates-**

**jcola0823 – Death Note is so AWESOME. L is the BEST CHARACTER! -glomps him with you- 8D Hah, I didn't think anyone would like Capture the Cake. Yes, yes he does. And yes, that did sound wrong. xD -huggles-**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

A loud grumble was heard as the blonde smacked a piece of bread onto the chopping board. "Stupid Cloud and his wanting sandwichness…" Sirhc muttered, slamming another piece of bread on the slab of wood. She then buttered it roughly and grabbed the mayonnaise. Squirting it onto one of the pieces, she got out the cheese and whacked a thin piece on. "Damn his hunger…" She put on a piece of ham and lettuce, then a piece of tomato.

Cloud waltzed in and smiled as he saw her actually making him a sandwich. "So, I see you're doing the command?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sirhc asked, putting on another piece of ham.

"Not really," The boy replied happily.

"I see," Another leaf of lettuce was placed on top. After a few minutes of silence, she placed the remaining piece of bread on top and cut the tall sandwich in half. "There's your stupid sandwich,"

"Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry,"

"Then why are you calling the sandwich stupid and grumbling to yourself?"

"Just because," Sirhc tried to exit the room, but Cloud stood in her way. "Move please,"

"Did you want a different command?" Cloud persisted, disregarding her comment.

"It doesn't matter,"

"It does to me,"

"But why?"

Cloud smiled. "Because you're my friend and I want to make you happy,"

Sirhc sighed and tried to move past him. "Sure, whatever," He moved and blocked her exit path once again.

"Sirhc?"

"What?!"

"Are you angry with me?"

"Why do you think it has something to do with you?!"

"You've only been acting like this since I told you the command,"

Sirhc was silent when she looked, resting her waist against the bench top and folding her arms. "It doesn't matter, I've told you that,"

"What did you want me to command you?" Cloud asked, resting a thumb under her chin and tilting her head up to face him again. "Tell me. Please?"

Sirhc's chin wriggled out of his grasp. "I didn't want you to command me anything, alright?" She managed to bump him out of the way and retreat out of the kitchen.

Cloud stood there, watching as she left. He sighed with a heavy heart, knowing what she had wanted. He had wanted that too. After a minute, he slowly walked out, leaving the sandwich on the bench top.

* * *

As the music started, Aly smiled happily. "You ready?"

Axel pouted. "No. I don't want to do this!"

'_When I dance they call me Macarena_

_And all the boys they say that I am Buena'_

"Come on!" Aly whined making Axel sigh. They then began to dance.

'_They all want me, they can't have me'  
_

Both Axel and Aly put out their palms face down in time with the music, then faced up.

'_So they all come and dance beside me'_

They then proceeded to place their hands on their shoulders, but their left hands went to their right shoulder and vice versa. After completing that move, they put their hands on their head.

'_Move with me, jam with me_

_And if you're good I'll take you home with me'_

Then they placed their left hands on their right hips and their right hands on their left hips, and then swapped it around so they were just standing with their hands on their hips. Their hips swayed in time, and they jumped 90 degrees to the right.

'_A la tuhuelpa legria macarena  
Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena  
A la tuhuelpa legria macarena'_

Axel and Aly repeated these motions again, both smiling happily.

'_Eeeh, macarena  
A-Hai!'_

Their hips swung around again and they jumped to face each other and shouted the last part of the lyrics. "A-Hai!" They hollered in unison, before bursting into huge fits of laughter. The music stopped.

"I'm glad I met you, Aly," Axel managed between giggles, tears of laughter appearing in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm glad you're glad you met me!" Aly replied, laughing manically.

"And I'm glad you're glad that I'm glad I met you!" Axel continued, laughing even harder.

Before too long, they were both sprawled across the ground in a crazed laughing fit. Each time they stopped, they looked at each other and began to laugh again. It just wouldn't stop!

Finally, the two piro's halted their laughing for a breather. A grin was plastered along Axel's face, and Aly's cheeks were red from the laughing.

"What should we do now?" Axel asked, lying on his back and putting his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling intently.

"Not sure," Aly replied, sighing. "Don't ask my opinion. I have no opinion! Ever!"

Axel laughed. "I'm sure you do, you just don't want to say it,"

"No, I'm serious, I never really have an opinion. I once asked Neru what my fear was because I was doing a test thingie and I couldn't remember what I'm afraid of,"

"What did she say?"

"Spiders. She was right, you know,"

"So you're scared of spiders, eh?" A mischievous smile wiped across his features.

"No! Don't put spiders in my bed!" Aly screamed, horrified.

"Spiders are COMING!" Axel yelled, sitting up over her wriggling his fingers in a 'spider' way. His hands collided with her stomach and began to tickle her, while he laughed evily.

Aly howled with laughter, and jerked violently to try and get away from the tickling. "Stoooop!" She wailed between laughs.

"You shall never escape the spiders!" He continued tickling her.

"You're just tickling me! There's no spiders involved!" She continued to laugh.

"Of course there are spiders involved!" Axel laughed along with her, his tickling never ceasing.

"Oww... It hurts…" Aly choked out between laughs.

"What hurts?" The male stopped his dancing fingers and looked at her seriously.

"Too much laughing…"

Axel grinned and began tickling her again.

* * *

Neru sighed reluctantly. She didn't want to do this. "Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora replied, smiling happily as he munched on the sandwich someone left on the bench.

"You know how I have to… sleep with you for a week?" She almost gagged as she spoke the last few words.

"Uh… yeah?" Sora's cheeks grew a little pink.

"Umm, I'm sorry to say that I think you got the wrong impression," When Sora's face looked a little puzzled, she sighed again, dreading the response. "I don't like you,"

Sora's eyes began to fill with salty tears. "You don't like me? What did I do wrong?!"

"No! No! I like you! But not in _that_ way," Neru was already panicking. She had never been good at these sorts of things because she absolutely hated being hated.

"O-Oh…" Sora choked, his tears still threatening to run down his cheeks. "W-Why don't you like me in _that_ way?"

Neru was sort of startled by his question. She wasn't expecting it. "Well… Because… I like someone else,"

Sora sighed and hung his head in defeat, putting the sandwich that was falling apart in his hands on the bench.

"Sora, I'm sure there are a lot of people who like you," Neru comforted, pulling him into a soft friendly hug. "What about Kairi? I'm pretty sure she likes you,"

"Oh yeah, I'm probably supposed to be looking for her…" Sora realized. "You think she likes me?"

"Yeah, I'm certain!" Neru smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "Don't give up yet!"

Sora grinned and jumped out of his chair. "Thanks, Neru!" He quickly retreated the room to do something random. Like throw a pot plant at Goofy's head. Yes, that will do nicely.

Neru smiled and watched him exit.

"That was some confidence you gave him," A voice spoke, causing Neru to turn.

"Well I like to help my friends," She replied happily.

Ansem shifted his footing. "You think Kairi likes him?"

"I'm sure of it!"

Ansem was a little puzzled. How did she know Kairi? "Well, let's hope he gets over his girl phase,"

"Mhm!" Neru laughed, the same smile still residing on her features.

The tanned man nodded before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**Yay! Done! Now Kyuu-chan can get off of my back! -dances-**

**Sorry Sirhc! There wasn't much of you in this chapter! D: -huggleglomps-**

**I don't really like that chapter at all. Oh well.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**-Lozzieh.**


	22. Valley of the Toilets

**Hello again everyone! I'm glad to be writing for your enjoyment!**

**-kyuubiqueen- - I knew you wouldn't have liked it if I put the sheep in there. :3**

**jcola0823 – Axel is cool, but not as cool as Riku. -laughs- I'm glad you thought it was necessary. n.n**

**Leila Wahtson – I'm glad it's good! xD**

**Tangerine342 – I feel so honored that you and your friends want to play it! :'D I can't face the fact that you're a tad obsessed! I feel happy that people enjoy my crappy writing! -happy dance- Thanks for the review! :3**

**snow-kitty231 – Yes, we must play that game together soon. n.n -hugs- I still think your stories are better… D:(**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! You make me continue to write. (I probably would have to anyway, because of the way Kyuu-chan threatens me…)**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

A week had passed. The days seemed to flutter by without much thought of really anything. Each day was normal, with hardly any excitement. The three girls began to suspect that there wasn't much they could do to escape the game, so they decided to go with the flow. Eventually, going home seemed like a hazy memory.

"Axel?" Sora knocked rapidly on the door, almost denting it from the pressure he was using. He jumped up and down. "Hurry up! I really need to go!"

Axel sighed as he hiked up his cloak. "Shut up! I only just got in here!"

Sora became more frantic as a soft tinkling sound came from the bathroom. "H-Hurry! Otherwise I might wet myself!"

After a few seconds, the toilet flushed and the red head began to wash his hands, the door still locked. A few what seemed like minutes to Sora later, Axel casually unlocked the door and walked out.

The brunette happily bounded toward the bathroom, but Aly appeared out of nowhere and halted him. "Ladies first!"

"I've been waiting longer though! And I really **really** need to go!" Little did he know he was just wasting valuable seconds.

"Womanly issues come before yours, man-bitch!" And with that, Aly entered the sacred room and locked the door behind her.

Sora screamed in horror. He really **did** need to go.

Minutes passed without so much as a sound, and Sora could hardly manage to stand.

Sirhc walked past, stopped, and walked back to where the brunette was standing. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Aly to finish in the bathroom!" Was his strained reply.

"Oh, well, I'm afraid to say this, but she could take a while," Sirhc smiled. "She could sit on the toilet for **hours**,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora wailed, collapsing to the ground.

"Uh, Sora? You could just use that bathroom over there," Sirhc commented, pointing to the bathroom opposite.

Sora sprinted over to the room and turned the knob. It was locked.

"I'm in here," Cloud called.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Both Neru and Sirhc practically leaped over to the brunette and began to make hissing noises – trying to sound like water.

Sora wailed louder. "WHY?! WHAT DID I DO?!"

"Everything," Sirhc replied, grinning happily.

Two familiar faces suddenly burst into the hall. Where had they been all this time? No-one knows for sure. It was, of course Leon and Yuffie.

"Guys! Quick! I think there's someone at the door for you…" Yuffie puffed, almost shouting.

"What's going on?" Ansem asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"No time to explain, just everyone get outside, NOW!" Leon snapped.

In a flash, everyone was out of the front door – even Aly and Cloud who were on the toilet. A menacing sight was seen. Who could have guessed that Xaldin had a good memory? There the Organization were, cloaks and all. Although it would be disturbing if they didn't have cloaks. Naked city!

"Organization XIII…" Sirhc growled, frowning at the uninvited visitors.

"How did you know we were staying here?!" Aly snapped, already ready to punch someone in the face.

"You can thank your little friend for that," Xaldin sneered.

Everyone angrily turned to Neru, who was laughing nervously, "Sorry, it sort of just slipped out…" She then glared at the side burned man. "What took you so long to tell the others? Getting dumber by the second?"

"Actually, we strategize, pipsqueak," Xaldin replied simply.

"What, wait a few weeks and then attack? What the hell kind of strategy is that?!" Sirhc shouted.

"Calm down," Cloud commented.

The blonde just continued to grumble under her breath, winning evil stares from the opposition.

"Look, are we gonna fight or what? I could have run back to the castle and back here in the time we were talking," Larxene sighed in a huff.

"Yes, let the battle commence," Saix announced, before summoning his Claymore.

"Wait just a second!" Yuffie called in a shrill voice.

"We're not evenly matched…" Leon smirked and whistled a long and loud wolf whistle.

Almost instantly, every reinforcement that was recruited zapped into the scene. Their stupid looking weapons and crappy armor shone valiantly in the sunlight.

"Charge!" Leon hollered as he pulled out his Gunblade and raised it high in the air.

High pitched war cries were flung into the air as bodies of retarded animals (and the occasional human/fairy) stampeded past the row of good guys and toward the Organization members. Sword hit sword, arms hit arms, wands hit wands, and heads hit ground. Most of the Organization had taken on two or three (some even four!" of their newly found enemies.

Only fourteen people remained standing still, both sets of seven staring each other down.

The seven good guys were: Aly, Sirhc, Neru, Axel, Cloud, Sora and Ansem.

The seven Organization members were: Saix, Xaldin, Larxene, Luxord, Demyx, Xigbar and Captain Mansex himself, Xemnas.

A great battle awaited as the teams stood still and silent, even as people screamed in pain around them. It was as if they were all waiting for someone to make the first move.

Xemnas smirked. "Let the real battle begin,"

Axel chuckled. "Nobody hold back,"

And with that, the seven charged, Axel leading them forward, and they all grasped their weapons as they singled out one opponent each. This is where the battle began.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's very very very short. Next chapter will be really long, showing the WHOLE battle. -smiles-**

**Next chapter could be the end of our story, so stick around.**

**Actually, I think it would be too long if next chapter was last chapter… Whatever. Next chapter is the intentional finale.**

**Wait.. Next chapter is the 23rd chapter.. CRAP! THE NUMBER 23! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! -faints and dies-**

**-croaky dead voice- Until next time!**

**-Lozzieh.**


	23. The Battle For the End

**Helloooo again! Sorry about the late update guys. I kind of suck at big fighting scenes, and I had to do seven.**

**THIS IS THE LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER. Just saying…**

**-kyuubiqueen- - Uh, yes you did. And that really just creeped me out. o.o**

**snowkitty231 – Well I like your stories better! D:( -patpat- They have to end sometime.**

**jcola0823 – OHMYGOSH. O.O RUN AWAY! THE NUMBER 23 IS OUT TO GET US ALL! Like I said to snowkitty231, they have to end sometime. Yes, Yuffie was there! xD No, Sora did not get to go to the toilet.. :3**

**Okay, here goes. Crappy fight scenes. Oh, and please remember that I don't look up how people fight, I go by memory. So if there's a part that doesn't sound right, don't shoot me. There may also be a little out of character-ness, since I haven't actually seen some of them fight in a game (-coughLarxenecough-), but only in the Manga.**

**Okay, I'll shut my trap and let you read the chapter now. :3**

* * *

_Recap of the previous chapter…_

_A great battle awaited as the teams stood still and silent, even as people screamed in pain around them. It was as if they were all waiting for someone to make the first move._

_Xemnas smirked. "Let the real battle begin,"_

_Axel chuckled. "Nobody hold back,"_

_And with that, the seven charged, Axel leading them forward, and they all grasped their weapons as they singled out one opponent each. This is where the battle began._

_End Recap.._

With a sickening clang, every weapon collided with one of their oppositions. Each person had singled out one foe to fight, but they were still in lines. It looked as if they were doing a new sort of line dance with weapons involved. Every person moved in unison as the Organization forced the good guys back a few steps, and then as the good guys returned the gesture. For a moment, it was a little pathetic, but then Xemnas got impatient. "Move out!" He barked, and instantly, his teammates began to attack. It was hard to see how each others comrades were doing because the mini battles were slowly becoming intense.

* * *

Larxene growled and deflected the speedy chakrams with a swipe of a kunai. She then threw the metal knife toward Aly. Aly quickly spun round and let the kunai wedge itself into the wall behind her. The Savage Nymph zapped her arm forward to shoot a charge of electricity, but the piro just leaped into the air, spinning, and landed facing Larxene's back.

Aly laughed at how easy it was to jump high and flip in the game, and then swiped toward Larxene's spine. Larxene arched her back reducing the damage, but not dodging the attack. She grunted in pain before grabbing another kunai and quickly spinning round to lob another at the piro. The metal grazed against Aly's cheek, and she growled loudly. This growl turned into a roar as she leapt forward, throwing one chakram toward the Nymph. The blonde took another kunai and swiped, knocking the weapon away. She didn't have enough time to deflect Aly's incoming body with one of the flame wheels though. Larxene was knocked off of her feet, and thudded on the ground heavily. Aly smirked, but Larxene just snarled and leapt toward the piro, wanting to knock that cocky grin off of her face.

Aly simply twirled away, and put her pointer fingers behind her head. "Look at me! Look at me! I'm a Larxy-pikachubug!" She mocked, sticking out her tongue.

Larxene, seeing the opening the piro had made, threw her kunai and sent an increasing bolt of electricity after it. Aly had no time to react, and the charge zapped through her whole body, until she held out her chakrams and emitted a powerful burst of fire toward the Nymph, giving her time to escape the electric current. Larxene jumped back, dodging the flames, then ran in for a frontal attack. Her running shifted her weight into her upper body as she tilted forward, increasing her speed and momentum. Aly just braced herself, holding her chakrams firmly. Larxene whipped out a kunai, and lunged. The piro met her, and their weapons clinked together tightly, blade grinding against wheel. Both of the females smirked.

"Let's continue fighting full on, brat," Larxene hissed.

Aly just nodded in approval before they leapt apart.

* * *

Gasping the Claymore copy, Sirhc pulled it from it's perch in the ground. As Saix charged through the air toward her, she swiped at him and he was hit with a terrible crunch. Saix's blue aura faded, and Sirhc laughed. "You know, this is getting old," She stated, throwing the Claymore aside. She whipped out her huge sword.

Saix chuckled. "Well, you and all of your pathetic friends couldn't defeat me last time, so I doubt you will by yourself," He smirked out of the sure satisfaction he felt, thinking that he had already won. "The odds are in my favour, there's nothing your can do about it,"

Sirhc smiled. "Don't underestimate me," She said simply, before holding her sword above her head. Magic seemed to vibe through the metal, and when she brought it down, a slash of blue energy flew toward the Luna Diviner. He laughed and just jumped over her, avoiding the attack. Although he had dodged that attack, before his feet touched the ground, Sirhc launched another. This time, three bursts of flames shot along the ground, incinerating he earth beneath it. Saix was engulfed by a huge flame, but he shot out, bearing his Claymore, and struck. Sirhc swiveled around, but was hit in the arm. A loud smacking sound was heard from her bones, but she quickly kicked Saix away, ignoring the pain, and then slicing his own arm with the sharp edge of her sword. He grunted and jumped back.

"Interesting," Saix muttered silently, before charging at her once again.

* * *

Laughing, Neru held her Keyblade up. The tip pointed at Xaldin's neck. "Finally, you can pay for how you treated me," She stated, smirking.

"If you were weak then, you're still weak now. Your words will only heighten your fall," Xaldin said, matching her smirk. His lances lowered around him, draping themselves like sharp thick vines.

"And those will only heighten yours, because I've never been stronger!" Neru replied quickly.

"Let's see if you're correct," Xaldin commented, before charging. His lances followed his movements, and when he lunged, they spun violently around him. One lance had made its way into his raised hand as he attempted to strike. Neru held her Keyblade at an angle, so the spinning lances hit the metal and not her. She then ducked slightly, letting Xaldin's aimed lance slip over her shoulder. Smiling, she pushed up, throwing him a little off of the ground, then mustered a violent kick between his legs. The force sent him flying about a foot away and there he lay, groaning painfully and holding himself. Neru laughed.

"So you **are** a man! I was beginning to get curious," She mocked with fake surprise.

Xaldin growled at the back of his throat, and jumped from the ground, his pain now forgotten. A lance advanced to his hand as he struck so quickly that Neru couldn't react fast enough to dodge. The metal slapped her side violently, which tore the fabric on her waist and sliced the flesh, making it bleed profusely. He tried to hit her with his other hand (which was also bearing a lance), but she jumped out far away, out of his reach.

"Man, I suck at fighting," She mumbled to herself, not loud enough for Xaldin to hear.

"What's this? The bitch's bark is worse than her bite?" Xaldin asked a false tone, his turn to mock.

Neru frowned and leaped toward him, brandishing her Keyblade. "Shut up!"

* * *

Luxord laughed as Sora stood awkwardly with his Keyblade. "Your luck ends here,"

Sora whined softly, and watched as the Gambler held up a card. For some odd reason, the brunette turned into a die! The only way he could move was to hop, so that he did. He hopped over to Luxord and bounced toward him, hitting him with a corner.

"OWWIE!" Luxord yelled hysterically. Sora turned back into… Sora.

Sora tried to hit hi, but he was too slow, Luxord dodged. Luxord then lunged to smack him on the head, but he stopped as he saw Sora's expression change to something of pure bliss. "What the…"

"I peed my panties," Sora commented happily, grinning.

Luxord stood back. "Ewwies…" He shook his head. "No matter!" He tried to hit him again.

* * *

Ansem sliced his Keyblade through a water copy, and watched as it collapsed into glittery water particles. He grunted as he struck another. They just kept coming…

Demyx played another fast melody on his sitar. "Dance water, dance!" He called. Another load of copies formed around the tanned man.

"Damn it," Ansem growling, hitting one that was circling him. "Stop hiding behind your copies! It makes you seem pathetic!"

The Nocturne frowned and let the clones disappear. "Come and get me,"

Ansem charged quickly toward him and struck, but Demyx just danced out of range and sent raising columns of water toward his foe. Ansem jumped back, dodging them just in time. This process continued a few time, before Ansem got impatient. He charged again, but when the water columns rushed toward him he teleported himself behind Demyx and struck. The Keyblade hit Demyx's back effectively, and made the Nocturne bend forward in pain. He grunted, then spun round to shoot a solid blast of water from his hands. Ansem was hit, and he was pushed back. The water pressure made muscles ache.

"I'm not pathetic," Demyx stated gruffly.

Ansem chuckled. "We'll see about that,"

* * *

Thrusting his chakrams forward, Axel struck at Xemnas, who was merely standing absently a metre in front of the red-head. Before the red wheels could hit the silver haired man, he teleported to beside Axel and came charging out of the darkness with his two lasers. Axel spun round and formed an 'x' with his arms and let his chakrams take the blows. After Xemnas finished his string of strikes, Axel chopped at him, but the Nobody leader just jumped back, and before he knew it, he was chopping air.

"Why have you left the Organization, Axel?" Xemnas asked plainly and slowly.

"Your intentions are evil!" Axel replied, shouting angrily.

"We only want our hearts back. Wasn't it you who told Roxas that he couldn't turn on the Organization?"

"That was different back then!"

"Oh really? Don't you want your heart back?"

"My heart…" Axel choked slightly, holding a hand up to his chest. "My heart is… with Roxas… and… and Aly," His pain distorted face changed into a snarl. "I'm not going to let anything happen to them!"

"So be it. You will perish in the darkness with them then," Xemnas stated, charging toward him again.

* * *

Cloud's bandaged sword shot another blue wave of energy toward the Free Shooter. It hit him. "Oww!" Xigbar screamed.

"Haha, you are gay," Cloud laughed.

"Shut up, just shut your mouth!" Xigbar yelled at the blonde.

"Never!" Cloud hollered, shooting another blast toward the man with the eye patch.

Xigbar just shot Cloud in the arm.

"Oww!" He screamed. Cloud frowned angrily. "You will pay!"

"Sure I will. But you will first!" Xigbar replied, shooting at the blonde once again.

* * *

The seven good guys were pushed back against the wall together. Somehow, the Organization had overpowered. They were too weak… Sirhc felt tears come to the corners of her eyes. It wasn't meant to go this far. Why had they even come to this place? Why were they not thinking about what the consequences would be? She tried to stifle a sob.

"See? You can't overcome the Organization," Saix chuckled, as they cornered the seven. "Axel, you were better off with us,"

"Who cares?" Larxene growled viciously. "You will all be defeated here, why bother look at what could have been?"

"You haven't won yet," Aly matched the Nymph's low growl.

"It wont take long," Xaldin muttered, giving a satisfied smirk.

"You can't defeat us!" Sora boldly commented, frowning at the Nobodies.

"Of course we can!" Xigbar happily replied.

"Shut up!" Sirhc muttered quietly. "Why did it have to go this way? Why?!"

"S-Sirhc?" Cloud stuttered, trying to calm her down. "Stop saying nonsense!"

"I want to go home! I don't want to be here any longer!" She screamed, salty tears running down her cheeks.

Aly frowned at the Organization bitterly. No-one made her friends sad when she was around, no-one.

Neru looked at the ground. "I-I want to go home too…"

"Same…" Aly's expression softened.

"Wha- Aly!" Axel cried, looking a the piro astonished.

Aly breathed a 'huh?' and looked down. "A light? Coming from… My heart?"

Sirhc and Neru both looked down and saw that bright white lights were erupting from their hearts as well.

"What the crap?!" Neru shouted, beginning to panic.

"Neru… It's not… Going to hurt us…" Sirhc whispered as they gained confused looks from everyone surrounding them.

"What's going on?!" Aly trembled, feeling the warmth of the light through her whole body.

"We're going… Home?" Neru sighed as she felt the same heat reverberating through her and her friends.

Sora looked scared. "What…?"

"This… Is our ticket… Home… Back home…" Sirhc mumbled.

"What? No!" Xigbar barked, holding up his gun.

Ansem quickly knocked it away with his Keyblade. "Go now,"

"B-But the Organization…" Sirhc muttered quietly.

"Don't worry, we can hold them off," Cloud reassured her, giving a sad smile as he held up his blade.

Before they could say much more, the light seemed to stretch out further, spreading like bubbles around the three. The fighting reinforcements and the other Organization members just had to stop fighting and watch the spectacle.

"C-Cloud!" Sirhc screamed as she herself began to panic.

Cloud reached out, hesitating a little as his hand entered the warmth, and clasped his palm around her shoulder. "It will be fine… Just… Go…"

Sirhc sobbed and leapt toward him, pulling him into an embrace. "Just… once…" She murmured, before standing on her toes to put her quivering lips to his.

His eyes widened in shock, but he had no time to do anything else, because she began to lift off of the ground and in a few moments, she was out of his reach.

Neru also began to rise, mouth ajar in her stunned state. She saw Sora wave a little, and she waved back, not only to him, but to Ansem who was briefly looking at the three females.

Sighing, Aly rose from the ground also.

Axel's eyes widened and a tear dropped from his eye. "Not… Again…" He muttered in shock. "Aly! When will I see you again?!"

Aly leaned down and pecked his lips quickly before she was too far up. Her mouth moved as if she was speaking, but no sound came out.

The bystanders watched as the girls disappeared into the light, slowly fading away…

* * *

The three were just silent as the white engulfed them. They couldn't see anything but the somehow dark light… But their shock didn't last very long, because soon, they were falling down. All three screamed loudly as they were flung into the same mixing colours that sent them there, but this time, it was so rough they couldn't keep their eyes open.

With a loud thump, they landed on something hard.

After a moment, Aly opened her eyes and found herself in Neru's lounge room. She looked at herself. She was wearing her own clothes again. Glancing at the two girls beside her, she whispered, "We're… we're back…"

On cue, the two of them opened their eyes slowly. Sirhc wiped the tears from her face and tried to stop sobbing. "H-Home…?"

"Yeah…" Neru muttered, trying to take it in.

Before they could say anything else, Neru's brother Terb walked in. "What the hell are you guys doing in here? Mum says to stop being rough with the furniture,"

"Uh… O-Okay," Neru replied, and watched as he shook his head and exited the room.

After a moments silence, Aly muttered, "So… What happened to…"

"N-Not sure,"

"Ah…"

Sirhc managed a smile. "We're home!"

The three then burst out laughing in happiness.

After that, they put their console away in a drawer and didn't try to speak of their unexpected journey. Although they didn't speak of it, they would never forget. Never.

* * *

**Okay, I really hate that ending, but hey! Whatever, never really ended a story before!**

**Sorry about Sora's and Cloud's fights. I really ran out of inspiration and I knew I would have probably just repeated other peoples fights, so yeah. Sorry!**

**Now, I've been thinking (and getting threats). And yes… there is going to be… an Epilogue. Yes. There will be another chapter (and another stooorrryyyy!). You can't expect me to just end it here, ne? -laughs- So stay tuned for the Epilogue!**

**See you soon!  
-Lozzieh.**


	24. Epilogue

**Muharhar! Welcome to the Epilogue chickies!**

**Not much for me to say at the present time. Wow, already two reviews. I only posted the last chapter tonight… Awesome. Anyway!**

**Aly-Melon – Haha, Aly, don't worry, Axel still loves you (OR DOES HE??). I'm glad you laughed in Cloud's fight. I was so out of inspiration that I made it as plain as I could possibly manage. Urm… okay…**

**Alexis – Yay! Thanks for reading. Yes, Ansem is Riku. :3 Wow… You read them all? o.o; You're so awesome. 8D**

**Okay, Epilogue, here goes! Enjoy. (This is all Aly, by the way. Dedicated to Kyuu-chan for pestering me to get this story finished.)**

* * *

Aly stared at the small retarded console. She sat in front of the creation in her room, looking along it's features while wistfully thinking of memories. "What if…" She mumbled to herself, resting her head in her hands. Her hearts ached as she thought back to her beloved Axel and the time they had shared together. It had been five long months since they had gone into the game, and Aly was becoming distressed. She wanted to see if her Axel had lived after they left their world and returned to their own. She **needed** to see him.

Hopping off of her bed, Aly approached her dad who was working in his shed. "Dad, can I borrow your Philips Head screw driver?" She asked innocently.

Her dad stopped what he was doing and looked at her weirdly. "Uh, why do you want it?"

"Just to do a school project," Aly answered, not a hint of her lie showing on her face.

He nodded slowly, and knew it wasn't possible for her to actually do her projects with that much work. He gave the screw driver to her anyway. "Sure. You better bring it back when you've finished,"

"Okay, thanks," Aly retreated back to her room and set to work.

"_Don't worry Axel, your Aly is coming…"_

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading my story! I'm so happy that I've had so many good responses to my writing, and I'm glad you've all stuck around 'til the end! I can't possibly have had better readers. Thank you all!**

**Please look out for the next story, coming your way soon. If you do decide to go ahead and find my next story, I can't possibly thank you enough! If you don't want to read any more of my crappy writing and decide to stop reading now, I understand, thank you for reading this one.**

**I hate goodbyes… You guys will be back for my next story? Please? I don't want to lose all my lovely readers!**

**Anyway, thank you **_**SO**_** much for reading! I love you all! I hope to see you soon.**

**With **_**lots**_** of love and the **_**BIGGEST HUG YOU'VE EVER SEEN**_**,**

**-Lozzieh.**


End file.
